An IchiNell Fanfiction 2
by Azure Zangetsu
Summary: Sequel to An IchiNell fanfiction. I suggest that you read the first one for clarity. Ichigo finds that it's quite difficult to be in the Soul Society, especially with the arrancar still holding a grudge against him. There are a couple of lemons early on.
1. Cheer Up!

_A/N: So here's the deal, I've got absolutely Idea where to take this, and it may only contain a few lemons. I'll try to put in some humor, but that's a bit difficult for me, because I can't do anything funny but act strange and tell jokes, oh well. Let's read Chapter 1 before Gateway to Hueco Mundo. Read and review, but no flames. Even I'm wondering where this one's gonna go._

Nell watched as Ichigo returned to his place at on the porch of division eight headquarters again, his shoulders slumped and his legs crossed in the Indian-style kind of way. Nell whimpered. He'd been like this for the past few weeks, ever since Orihime had died. Shikkyaku Getsu floated above his back in mid air and glowed a bright blue color. Nell wanted him to be happy, but she didn't know how to help him. He'd lost someone close to his heart, probably the only person who he really loved that much. Nell felt tears well up in the corners of her eyes and she stepped forward. Ichigo looked back at her, hollow mask down over his face. She knew he didn't want to talk to anyone, as usual.

"Nell? Do you need something?" he asked bluntly. Nell sighed and pushed open the paper-thin door to reveal herself. Ichigo turned to face her fully, now tilting his head to the side with inquiry. Nell exited the office and stood there for a moment. Ichigo had been reclusive since Orihime's death. Even at his inauguration as captain of the eighth squad, he'd only chosen her for his lieutenant and then left without any other words. Even when Kenpachi had wanted to fight him, Ichigo had just walked past the man silently and returned to his seat on the porch. And it hadn't stopped raining since Orihime had died. Even this world wept for Ichigo's heart, and every night his cheeks were wet with tears when he finally drifted off into slumber. Nell felt sorry for him.

"Ichigo…I think you need to stop being so reclusive and sad. The best way to get over something is to try and move on. Dwelling on something only makes it hurt worse." Ichigo glared at her.

"I don't care. Orihime's dead because I wasn't strong enough to help her. It's my fault. You only survived because Orihime died." Nell cast her gaze downward and walked forward to Ichigo stopping just before her chest hit him.

"Ichigo…I know that Orihime still means a lot to you. But…but I love you more than anything in this universe. It kills me inside to see you like this." Nell reached up and put her arms on his shoulders, looking up into his sad auburn eyes. Ichigo stared at her, eyes shimmering with tears. Nell slowly snaked her arms around his waist. She pressed her chest against his and reached up to the back of his head. She pushed forward and let it rest on her shoulder. She felt Ichigo's chest jump a little and hugged him tightly. He was crying, and it tore Nell apart to see him like this. Not only was her heart heavy for him, she hadn't had sex in over three weeks! Nell decided to take her chance. She slowly leaned forward, letting Ichigo's head fall back slowly. He gazed at her through teary eyes and Nell pushed up his hollow mask. She could see Ichigo's tear-stained cheeks now and it almost made her cry.

Nell closed the gap between their lips and kissed him passionately. Ichigo was quite surprised for the first few moments, his eyes as big as dinner plates and his knees weak. But he soon regained his composure and let out a very uncommon moan. Nell was happy. At least now she could distract him for a while. He was a captain, yes, but very few of the shinigami wanted _anything_ to do with him now that they knew what he was. Even Rukia, his closest shinigami friend, was afraid of him now. She barely ever spoke to him, and it was depressing.

Kenpachi and Yachiro were still his friends. Hell, if Ichigo was a hollow they'd be his friend just to get the chance to fight him! Kenpachi had a rather plain outlook on things. So long as Ichigo was strong, Kenpachi had respect for the vizard. Yachiro was indiscriminant as to who her friends were. She had actually hugged Nell's chest tightly and called her 'big-boobies two' and laughed. Nell felt sorry for her and Kenpachi. They were almost labeled as outcasts because of their association with Ichigo.

Nell moaned as Ichigo's hands slid to her hips and he slipped them beneath her new shinigami robes. She was glad to have him undress her once again. It meant he was getting back into the mood. Nell felt his calloused fingers running over her smooth backside and she began to loosen the rest of her robes.

* * *

Ichigo was aroused now more than ever before. He was about to come right her and now. He had missed this so much, but he never really knew how to start it. He was more used to a girl trying to start something with him, like Yoruichi had done in the past, many times. He liked this much better now that it was Nell. She was such a beautiful woman, and she wanted him exclusively. Ichigo deepened their kiss, still undoing Nell's robes. He finally managed to get them off of her and the black garments pooled at her feet. Ichigo looked down for a moment to find Nell with a pair of Matsumoto's pink, lacy panties on to cover herself up. Nell giggled. Ichigo removed his kimono and began with his hamaka. Nell helped him there, undoing her bra with one hand and his hamaka with the other.

Ichigo ran his hands up at down her voluptuous body, thrusting his tongue into her mouth. He grinned as she moaned, her bra falling to the floor after Ichigo grabbed it and threw it. He was glad to have Nell back. She always made him feel better, but he hadn't seen much of her lately. He briefly wondered why before Nell pulled his boxers down and stroked his iron-hard erection. Ichigo could barely take it. He hadn't had sex in such a long time, and his body ached for her.

Ichigo reached back down and pulled her panties down to her knees. She slid out of them and pushed her hips forward to Ichigo's. The vizard's senses went crazy and he grabbed her hips, forcing them to his. He sheathed himself fully within Nell's body and she moaned, her eyes wide and sparkling. She panted lightly. Ichigo's eyes struck from deep brown to a glowing white. His entire body burned for Nell. He grinned, but it seemed a bit saddened for his type of grin. Nell couldn't focus, lost in her own pleasure. Ichigo had to hold back his climax and let the feeling die down before he could continue.

"Ichi…nmmmm, I've missed this so much. Don't you _ever_ go this long without having sex with me," she moaned huskily. Ichigo raised his eyebrows.

"I don't think I could've gone much longer either, but this whole end of the war thing, it's really getting to me. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything right."

"Ichigo, you killed Aizen. That alone is enough to show your true colors and merit. Don't blame yourself."

"But…because of me being a vizard, you get labeled like me. And so do all of my friends, those who've decided to stick with me," Ichigo murmured softly, head now resting on her chest. Nell shrugged and took his hollow mask off of his face and put it on her own.

"Ichigo, they see me as something worse than you. You're a shinigami who has hollow powers. I'm a hollow who has shinigami powers. If I weren't your lieutenant, I would be dead by now. Even with Ukitake letting me join you, most of these people want to kill me and string my guts up on their wall. You've done everything you could to make this existence better for everyone. Don't be so sad, because everyone here owes you their life." Ichigo sighed and shun-po'd into his bedroom. He set Nell down in his tatami mat and stood up, hollow mask appearing on his face again.

"How about the mystery hollow?" he mused, striking a shy pose. Nell laughed, pushing her breasts together.

"Oh, how scary! Who is this mystery hollow?" she asked. Ichigo pounced, taking Nell's back to the floor and her arms pinned above her head. She blushed a little, breasts now bouncing up and down. Ichigo laughed. He pushed their hips together and Nell raised her chest to his. Ichigo sighed with content, bringing his left hand to the small of Nell's back.

"Where was it?" he murmured, feeling around her spine. Nell was lost as Ichigo continued to form a rhythm with his hips.

"Ichi-"

"Found it!" he exclaimed, pressing on one of her vertebrae. Nell bit her lip to the point of drawing blood to contain the scream of ecstasy she let out. She glared daggers at Ichigo, his throbbing member at an odd angle.

"My dad's a doctor, and he forced me to listen to some of the stuff he said a woman liked. I never really thought I'd use one though. Did you like it?"

"Of course I did you moron! I don't want you to force a scream out of me and let everyone else know we're having sex Ichigo." Ichigo forced his hips down again and the teeth on his hollow mask disintegrated into black wisps of smoke. His head descended down to her chest and he licked one of her nipples, sending just a touch of raitsu into her body. Nell's back arched against Ichigo's body and the vizard slid his arm beneath her, holding her body in that position as his hips moved to and from hers. Nell couldn't move her arms and her knees were trembling. Ichigo could tell that she was just about finished with sanity. Ichigo wasn't about to giver her even a moment's rest from this.

He still had more planned for her. But for now, he wanted to make her milk. Ichigo latched his mouth onto her breast and suckled on it. Nell's back arched even further and she threw her head back. Ichigo slid his hand to her backside and squeezed lightly. And that gave him an idea, one that his father said was sure to work with the ladies. He dismissed the origin of the thought and withdrew from Nell's body. She moaned, but Ichigo wasn't done with her yet. He had three weeks worth of this to give her!

Ichigo grabbed Nell's hips and turned her over, pulling her up to her knees. Nell giggled.

"Oh, like this?" Nell asked, getting on all fours.

"Not quite," Ichigo said, taking her wrists and pulling her back into an upright position. Ichigo pressed his front to her back and pulled her arms behind her. Nell seemed intrigued. Ichigo's erection stuck out from between her legs. Nell felt his grip loosen on her right hand and she understood, reaching down to guide him into her. Ichigo nodded and then slammed his hips up, pushing his iron-hard length as far into her body as it could go. Nell moaned. Ichigo knew that he was hitting most of her pleasure points all at once, and that Nell was going to collapse into him soon. He leaned forward and kissed her neck, gazing at her breasts as they bounced up and down with every thrust of his hips.

Ichigo was mesmerized by her smooth and shimmy skin, her large breasts just waiting for his touch. Ichigo couldn't stand it anymore. He just _had_ to touch them. Not only was Nell one of the few women in the Soul Society that didn't hate him, she was one of the extremely rare ones with large breasts. Ichigo released her arms and pressed her breasts to her body with his greedy hands. Not to say that Ichigo was greedy, but he wanted to feel her against him more badly than ever right now. Nell put her hands on his and guided their movements. Ichigo kissed her neck again, licking at the tender and smooth flesh.

Ichigo felt himself about to climax, and he quickened his pace, leaning against the wall behind him. Nell threw her head back against his shoulder and Ichigo turned her head to him. He kissed her deeply, closing his eyes. Nell moaned deeply, the vibrations sending Ichigo's mind into a blurry haze. He let out a deep sigh and felt his insides wrench in preparation for its climax. He gently let Nell down on all fours and slammed their hips together. Nell let out a yelp in surprise and Ichigo continued to slam her hips with his. Ichigo felt himself about to come and he slammed Nell's sex again and again and again, but his body wouldn't come. Ichigo was feeling it, and it was painful. His body felt like it was holding in his pleasure. Ichigo lifted his hollow mask off of his head and then his body climaxed violently.

Ichigo lifted Nell's knees off of the ground and pulled her to him, driving his manhood into her body, farther than he should have. Ichigo exploded into her body violently, shooting his hot seed deep into her. Nell covered her mouth with her hand to muffle the scream she let out. She was still wondering how Ichigo had managed to make her come so hard with him. Ichigo panted heavily and put his elbows on Nell's back, chin in his hands.

"How…was that…Nell?" Ichigo asked breathlessly. Nell chuckled.

"How do you…think it was?" She asked, panting like him. They sat there for a few moments, letting their sweating bodies relax for a while. Ichigo hadn't felt this good in a few weeks. He wasn't at all sad or displeased with himself. Hell, he'd just made Nell of all people come as hard as he had. Ichigo slowly pulled out and laid himself flat out on the ground. He was exhausted. Nell turned to him and straddled his hips, grinning like a Cheshire cat. She put a hand on his chest.

"How about we do that one more time?" she asked. Ichigo shook his head slowly.

"I can't Nell. I can't go on any longer. Maybe tomorrow," Ichigo breathed as a response. Nell smiled slyly.

"That won't do at all. If I can make you un-tired, will you have sex with me again?"

"I'd love to," Ichigo replied sarcastically. Nell grinned, bringing her lips to Ichigo's. She slipped her tongue into his mouth and bit down, letting a few drops of blood go down his throat. Ichigo coughed and pushed her up off of him.

"What the hell was that?!" he rasped hoarsely, coughing again. Nell grinned.

"That is my power, which I call Succubus," she answered shyly.

"I don't have any more strength Nell," Ichigo shot back as a reply.

"I still have the strength left to seduce you as many times as I want. And you know what that means," Nell chimed, a sly grin on her face. Ichigo's eyes turned back to deep brown and he groaned.

"Please, I'm too tired. I already made you come once. Isn't that enough?"

"For me it is, but you've not had enough fun. And you need a shower too. Let's go Ichigo, up up!" she chirped, standing easily. Ichigo made no attempt to move. He was much too tired. Nell wagged her finger back and forth, pouting her bottom lip.

"Come to the bathroom Ichigo," she commanded. Ichigo found himself standing up and following her hypnotically. What in the hell was happening to his body? Mere seconds ago he'd been so tired that he couldn't even stand. Something was wrong here. But then he remembered what a succubus was, a woman who could make any man do anything she wanted at any time. He groaned. Nell closed the door behind him and she smiled slyly.

"Now was that so hard? I know you could do this as many times as you wanted to." She pressed her warm body to his and Ichigo immediately was brought into a passionate kiss. He was aroused _again_ by her, and he began to feel the arousal that she possessed still. Her heat was unmistakable Nell turned on the water to the shower, hot water streaming out of the shower head. Ichigo whimpered. Why was it when _he_ turned on the shower, it started out cold? His mind soon dismissed the thought as Nell pressed him against the wall and smirked.

"We have to get you cleaned up silly, me too. So grab the shampoo off the rack and rub it in my hair. Ichigo did as commanded, pouring the green substance into his hand and rubbing it in her long hair until it was thick and soapy. Nell took the bottle and poured a glob of the stuff into her hand, now doing the same for Ichigo. The vizard moaned. She massaged his scalp, scratching the spots that he didn't even know itched.

He was enjoying this, and being under the control of her succubus powers had absolutely nothing to do with this. Nell stepped forward and the water streamed over her head, washing away the soapy mixture. It ran down her shoulders…and her chest. Ichigo could do nothing but watch as she knelt down and cupped her breasts, pressing them against him softly. The vizard yielded to his arrancar, giving up the last of his resistance to her. He had lost, completely and utterly. His will was broken, and he was a slave to Nell's will. It made his eyes heavy. He cast his gaze aside. Nell pumped him gently.

"Then I'll have to make you." She gazed up at him again and filled Ichigo with the lust and desire she wanted. Ichigo's erection grew harder, although the vizard had previously thought it utterly impossible. Nell pumped him with her smooth and firm breasts. Ichigo couldn't take his eyes off of her chest, water and soapy shampoo running down her tanned skin. Ichigo moaned with pleasure, rather uncommon for him. He didn't usually moan until he came. But Ichigo's body thought otherwise as he continued to moan as she put her lips to him, tongue licking him slowly.

She went down half way and moaned. Ichigo slammed his head back against the wall. It was unlike anything he'd been through so far. This was a thousand times better than his first blowjob from her. The mixture of pain from his head and pleasure from his Nell was intoxicating, and he couldn't get enough of the feeling. Ichigo slowly reached up and took the back of her head. She went all the way down without him even pushing her. His hand wasn't even in contact with her anymore. Nell moaned and Ichigo's knees wavered beneath him. Nell put her hand on his thigh and rubbed him slowly.

The feeling drove Ichigo to a further point of lust, and he wasn't content to sit here and wait. He had to take this into his hands! Ichigo waited until her lips left him and then pinned her to the floor, her arms pushed up by Ichigo's superior strength. His eyes were still white, and smoke came out of his mouth when he spoke.

"Nell, if you wanted it that bad, you should have just asked," he said. Even Ichigo could see the sparkling white streaks in the smoke, where his raitsu was actually flowing. He grinned widely and pushed his pulsing erection into his Nell's tight sex. She moaned and her cheeks tinted pink.

"I can feel it throbbing inside of me Ichigo. Let it all out." Ichigo pulled her into a deep kiss, almost drooling with lust for her. Nell was rather surprised as the white smoke coming from his mouth, now coming out of his nose, was tingling her throat and cheeks. Ichigo pulled his hips back and cupped Nell's cheeks in his hands, leaning into their kiss. He closed his glowing eyes and slammed into her harder than he had ever hit anything before.

He shot his burning seed into her womanhood, and she passed out then and there, overloaded with pleasure. Ichigo sighed and shut off the water, drying and cleaning her with a towel. He dried himself next and carried Nell out of the bathroom. He set her down on his tatami mat and sat down next to her after he dressed himself. He put the covers over Nell's body and she moaned lightly. Ichigo kissed her forehead and sat back down on the porch outside. Lightning streaked across the sky, the rain pouring harder than ever. Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm sorry Orihime, I really do love you, but I love Nell just as much. If you were still here, then I'd suggest a threesome. I love you Orihime, so please understand." The rain began to slow and lightning ceased to strike. Ichigo sighed and laid back comfortably. He was tired. If he could just rest his eyes for a few minutes…

_A/N: So there's chapter 1. I hope you liked it and I want four reviews for it before I'll continue. Bydo, this one's for you.  
_


	2. Daddy's Little Boy

_A/N: Here's chapter two. I think you'll like it, but hey, what do I know? I just write the damned stories. Read and review._

Ichigo slowly opened his eyes and yawned heavily, scratching the back of his head. Something sitting next to him stirred and he found Nell just waking up from her nap. She let out a slight moan and sifted next to him, grabbing him arm and pulling to her…between her breasts. Ichigo flushed red and Nell's eyes opened. She grinned. But just as soon as she had grabbed his arm, she released him from her grasp and sat up straight, her breasts bouncing up and down for a moment. Ichigo had to look away. God, he needed to get Nell into some clothes fast. Ichigo turned away and stood up, stretching his sore body. It had been a long time since he'd had sex, and it felt good now that he had.

The vizard walked over to the door and opened it slowly, entering his small house. He walked into his bedroom and quickly threw open his closet door to reveal a row of exactly alike shinigami outfits. He pulled out a set of clothes. He hastily threw on his boxers and his shinigami robes, getting a set of Nell's robes for her. He threw them to her and she whimpered.

"Yeah, I know you don't like them, but you have to at least _look_ halfway like a shinigami to be my lieutenant." Nell scoffed.

"But I'm not a shinigami. I'm simply here because you are Ichigo," she replied, slipping into her tight kimono. Ichigo turned around and Nell stood up, revealing her long, luscious and smooth legs. He almost couldn't resist. God, the human form was amazing. He didn't think that there was a more beautiful woman out there! Ichigo walked past her and to the soggy and wet grass in front of his house. He put on his socks and his straw sandals. Ichigo sat down for a minute to let his head rest and for Nell to get dressed. After she was in order, the arrancar stepped out of Ichigo's house and closed the door, smiling at him. Ichigo couldn't believe his eyes. God, everything on her body, especially her bare hips…wait!

Why were her hips bare? She raised an eyebrow.

"Anything wrong?" she asked. Ichigo looked back up at her face and blushed.

"Why don't you have anything covering your hips?" he asked nervously. Nell shifted her weight onto one leg.

"And why does it matter? This is more comfortable. Besides, you won't let me show any cleavage, so it's already really tight around my chest. That other captain, the one with all the ninjas, she does that too. I think I deserve maybe a _little_ comfort in what I wear. Geeze." Nell put on her footwear and Ichigo sighed. She was right. He looked up at the sky, sun shining from up above. He was glad it had stopped raining. He liked the sun, and his heart felt better. And besides, there was a captain's meeting today that he had to attend. Soutaicho Ukitake was still Ichigo's friend, but it was an awkward friendship to saw the least.

Ichigo being stronger than the lead shinigami made everyone else nervous. He sighed and then shook the thoughts out of his head, shun-poing the rest of the way. He reached the opening doors and met Soifon at the door, who didn't even look in his direction. Komamura was next, giving him the same reaction. Ichigo waited for someone familiar to enter before he did. And there he was, Toshiro Hitsugaya. They young shinigami gave Ichigo a bored glance before they entered the large meeting room. Ichigo felt Kenpachi Zaraki's raitsu and the tall man picked him up by the collar.

"You smell like sex Ichigo. Not messin' around with that lieutenant of yours, are ya?" he asked sarcastically. Ichigo saw Toshiro's cheeks tint pink in embarrassment and he shun-po'd ahead to his spot on the line of captains, which was rather short since it was down five members. Ichigo was the captain of squad thirteen and all of the former members were now part of squad one. Ichigo shrugged to Kenpachi's question.

"Maybe. But God! What she wears…it kills me," he mumbled. Kenpachi shook his head with a wide grin on his face.

"Stupid…" he muttered, setting Ichigo down next to Toshiro. Ukitake stood up and whistled sharply. Everyone stood perfectly still and Ukitake sat back down and sighed.

"Well, since I'm new at this, I'll tell everyone what's happening. Ichigo Kurosaki is the new captain of squad thirteen and I have been promoted to soutaicho by popular vote. Captain Kurosaki is, as we all know, a vizard. His lieutenant is an arrancar. But they're our allies. No, they're part of us, the Soul Society. I will not tolerate any fighting between anyone in the Gotei Thirteen so long as I am in squad one. Captain Kurotsuchi, that means that you _cannot_, under any circumstances, operate or run tests on any of the lieutenants outside unless you have their _willing_ consent. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes soutaicho," Mayuri replied boredly, a small device in his hand that Ichigo could see was scanning something in the room. Ichigo didn't care all that much. Just so long as he wasn't probed or anything like that, he didn't have any need to object. The meeting was short after that, just taking a body count and hollow reports. Ichigo was surprised that he'd been the only captain to go back to Hueco Mundo since the Winter War had ended. He had at least expected Kenpachi to run rampant through the place and kill everything in sight. Ichigo heard Ukitake dismiss them and immediately, Komamura and Soifon shun-po'd back to their own business at their headquarters. Kenpachi walked out and Mayuri seemed to melt into the shadows and disappear altogether. Byakuya gave Ichigo a quick distasteful glare and then left in a flash. Ichigo followed Toshiro outside where their busty lieutenants lounged idly on a railing, Nell's cleavage showing almost as much as Matsumoto's. Ichigo's face tinted pink and Toshiro sighed as his lieutenant walked up to her, her chest in his face. Nell latched onto Ichigo and wrapped her arms around his biceps, disabling his ability to push her off. She grinned as her forehead touched his.

"So…how was it?"

"How was what?" Ichigo asked. Matsumoto looked over at him slyly.

"I hear that you're quite a man in bed Ichigo," she purred as her arms slowly pulled Toshiro into a light hug that resulted in the young captain's head being buried in her cleavage up to his spiky white hair. He growled, but Matsumoto didn't notice. Ichigo raised his hands to Nell's midsection and ran his fingers over her tender flesh. She laughed uncontrollably and picked Ichigo up off the ground.

"Stop it! That tickles!" she yelled. Ichigo couldn't help but feel sorry for what he was going to do. He slid his hands to her exposed hips and leaned down to kiss her. Nell resisted at first, but slowly, she let him back down to his feet and closed her eyes. Ichigo took this momentary lax in defense and slipped out of her arms, grabbing her by the waist and holding her under his arm. Nell didn't know what had happened at first, but the sudden change in gravity made her come to her senses. She whined.

"Ichigo! I thought we were really going somewhere with that! It's not fair!" Ichigo shook his head and someone patted him on the back.

"MY SON! WHO IS THIS LOVELY WOMAN IN YOUR ARMS!?" Esshin Kurosaki yelled from not a foot away. Ichigo groaned, turning around slowly to face his father. How in the hell was _he_ of all people here? Ichigo saw Esshin dressed in full shinigami garb and with a zanpakuto on his back. Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose and gently set Nell on her feet.

"Hey dad. This is-" A sandaled foot connected with Ichigo's face and the teen stood there for a moment, blood streaming from his nose. Had his father really just kicked him? Esshin's foot descended back to the ground and the man grinned, brushing nonexistent dust off of his shoulders.

"You have to be prepared for anything my son. I didn't kick you earlier because you had this beautiful girl in your arms. Now who is-" Ichigo slammed his fist into Esshin's face and in turn, blood streamed from the older shinigami's nose like red fountain. Esshin staggered back and quickly regained his composure, a bandage now on the bridge of his wounded nose. (don't ask me how it got there)

"I TRIED TO TELL YOU A SECOND AGO, BUT YOU KICKED ME IN THE FACE YOU CRAZY OLD COOT!" Ichigo roared at the top of his lungs, his entire face red with frustration and anger. Esshin put his hand on his little beard and grinned.

"Then tell me," he said smugly. Nell hid behind Ichigo and pointed to Esshin.

"Who is that?" she asked. Ichigo could see that she had her drawn zanpakuto in her off hand. Ichigo thought of a great and terrible prank to play on his father. Time to get revenge for a thousand plus unnecessary kicks to the face and surprise attacks every morning. Ichigo rubbed his hands together and smiled grimly, his eyes locked to his father's gaze.

"That's an evil hollow disguised as my father. Please hurt him a lot and then bring him back to my place." Ichigo wore a smug grin on his face and Nell was instantly before Esshin with a malicious grin on her face. Esshin turned his fearful gaze back to his son, who now had his arms folded across his chest. Ichigo simply shook his head slowly and turned back around to walk with Toshiro and his lieutenant.

"Ichigo?" Esshin whimpered. The teen grinned.

"Just don't kill him Nell," Ichigo warned. The busty arrancar nodded slowly and then began to attack Esshin furiously. The veteran shinigami screamed in terror and ran away as fast as he could. Ichigo laughed most of the way home.

Ichigo was walking home when he began to think about his life so far. Most of his friends were still with him, but quite a few didn't want anything to do with him now that he had shown them his true colors. Hell, he'd been told that it was him and him alone that saved the Soul Society from utter destruction. But then why did it feel like an empty victory? In place of having a heart filled with wholesome pride and arrogance for defeating Aizen Sosuke single-handedly, there lay doubt and boredom. It wasn't that he disliked the peace that was slowly descending upon Rukongai and the Sereitei, he loved it. But it was like his life had reached its zenith.

Ichigo felt like he'd reached his highest tier of power, and yet he could still only fight on par with Kenpachi Zaraki. If the man every learned bankai, then demons _would probably be resurrected from hell_ and fight against the Soul Society again. The teen shook the thought from his head, but it still sent shivers down his spine. He would run as far away from that man as possible if Kenpachi ever learned bankai. Because the first person Kenpachi would turn to fight would be within the shadow of a doubt be Ichigo. And the teen had had enough of fighting the giant among men. He could almost stand as tall as Komamura, that that anthropomorphic dog-man-_thing_ was taller than any human or shinigami that he'd even seen before.

Thngs weren't like they used to be. People were far too complicated for Ichigo's liking and relationships were so fickle nowadays when it came to him. Come on! People were calling him friend one day and then saying that he was a demonic monster the next. Actually, most of the captains didn't think that he was worthy of the title. Only Toshiro, Kenpachi, and Ukitake thought that he deserved the title. The dog, the assassin, and the noble all thought that he should be killed. Kurotsuchi was indifferent though. All he wanted to do was get information and run tests of a real vizard. For the first time, Ichigo wondered where the other vizards were right now. He hadn't seen them help in the Winter War at all!

It was unfair that he had to do all of this by himself, but it was meant to be. Actually, Ichigo took that last thought back and then sighed with relief. He always had his family to back him up, even if his dad was probably insane. And he always would have Nell with him as long as he didn't do anything to make her hate him. But he supposed that life could be worse. He could have ended up like Byakuya and followed the rules for his entire life! His train of thought was interrupted as he heard shrill cries of terror coming from way out in front of him. He shun-po'd over to where the girl was screaming, and found that it was _no_ girl.

"Eek! Yachiro, stop it!" Ikkaku cried. The little pink-haired lieutenant had both of Ikkaku's arms pulled back and had his feet tied up tightly.

"Say you're sorry!" the yelled. Ikkaku let out something like a groan and a gurgle.

"I didn't do anything wrong you idiot!" he retorted, only earning him even less comfort as his arms were pulled back even further. Ichigo stepped through the brush and thick bushes to reveal himself. Yachiro looked over at him and jumped onto him, wrapping her short arms around his neck to the point where she was almost choking him. Ichigo pried her off and held her out in front of him. She grinned widely.

"Ichigo!" she cried. The teen was surprised she hadn't used a placeholder name for him. That was quite odd.

"You used my real name…why?" Yachiro's smiled lessened and her eyes welled up with tears.

"Because Ken-chan said that you were sad because big-boobies two is gone. He said that I should be nicer to you and give you some space, so I didn't want to make you any sadder," she mumbled. Ichigo turned her back to Ikkaku, who was now dragging himself away from the tiny she-devil. Yachiro immediately pounced on him and beat his bald head with the pommel of her zanpakuto.

"Ow! Quite it!" Ikkaku yelled at her. Yachiro produced rope from somewhere and tied his arms up, tieing his chest up and then hanging him from a tree branch like a big noisy piñata. Ichigo got another _perfect_ idea for the little girl. Ikkaku had always made fun of Ichigo in the past, so now it was his turn to use a girl as an instrument of revenge. He grinned and walked up to the little girl sitting on the ground with an angry look on her face. An outline of pink was behind her.

"Hey Yachiro, I have a game you and Ikkaku could play," he mused. Yachiro's eyes lit up and she spun around to face him.

"Oh! What is it! What is it!" she chirped, jumping up and down ecstatically. Ikkaku's eyes went wide and he flailed around.

"It's a fun game Yachiro, and you've already set up the target. Now just hit Ikkaku until candy falls out of him," Ichigo said and he shun-po'd away. She last thing he heard from her was the _shing_ of a blade being unsheathed and Ikkaku's blood-curdling scream of terror.

When Ichigo returned to his house, he found Nell sitting on top of Esshin's back, holding her blade to his throat. She looked positively bored too, and Esshin looked like he had just shit himself…more than once. Ichigo laughed his Ass off for a while and then waved his hands about.

"Nell, you can get off of him. It's my dad, not a hollow!" Ichigo fell over and held his sides he was laughing so hard. Nell immediately stood up and grabbed his collar. Ichigo stopped laughing and stared at Nell for a moment. She smiled gently and closed the gap between their lips. Esshin snickered, but his grin made his face hurt. His head was covered with bruises and lumps of all sorts. He had bandaged patches all over his cheeks and forehead. Ichigo raised his hands to Nell's hips and she broke away slowly, licking her lips sensually.

"I wouldn't keep going if I were you, especially not with your father watching. Maybe we can practice what we did last time," she said. Esshin's eyes lit up and a shower of multicolored sparlkles showered the area all around him.

My son has lost his virginity to such a beautiful woman! I have to go tell Masaki!" he said, tears streaming down his bandaged cheeks. Nell giggled as the strange man ran off into the distance. She turned back to her strawberry-headed lover and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Well now I know where you get all of the vigorousness from. It took me nearly the entire hour to subdue him in that chase."

"And it'll take more than that to subdue me once we get started," Ichigo replied smugly, pulling her hips to his. Nell kissed him again and began to untie his hamaka. He knew that today was going to be a good one.

_A/N: There you have it, chapter two. I hope you thought it was funny, because I really did try. And if you didn't, don't tell me. I'm narcissistic or anything, I just don't like hearing that kind of stuff. Oh well, thanks for reading. Please review on your way out. _


	3. Into the Dark Portal

_A/N: Hey, I'll try to do better on this chapter. That last one was to try and settle everything for me. Yeah, I'm not all fun and games…sometimes. Oh well, this chapter was pretty bad, sorry. I'll actually put some thought into this one. I think now._

Ichigo kissed up and down Nell's neck, leaving little love bites here and there as his hands furiously tugged at his hamaka. Nell was having trouble getting undressed, but Ichigo was going to make her scream with ecstasy at the top of her lungs. He didn't care if his dad knew they were going to have sex, he just wanted to fuck her into next week! Ichigo ripped the sash from his hamaka and threw it into the wall, pulling his kimono off of his chest. He briefly left Nell's body for the moment, finishing with his kimono and almost tearing it as he threw it backwards.

He pounced on Nell once again, ripping off her kimono with one motion. He threw the garment with his own and leaned in, kissing her roughly. Nell's hands pushed against his chest in a feeble effort to dissuade him from being so rough. Ichigo dismissed her opinion altogether and thrust his tongue through the space between the rows of her teeth. He grinned, leaning into the kiss like he had so many times before. Nell could do nothing but moan and kiss him back. She thrust her tongue against his, but Ichigo ignored it.

He explored the interior of Nell's mouth with his tongue, eager to relearn every single inch of her body by any means necessary. Ichigo made short work of what was covering her legs and hot sex. He ripped her panties off, earning a soft moan of protest again. He didn't care, slipping two fingers down to her hot arousal. He traced her slit with two fingers, hovering just above her sweet spots. Nell bucked her hips forward, pushing his fingers into her body, if not but an inch. She let out a high-pitched moan and her juices flowed. Ichigo's eyes seemed to smirk.

He pushed his fingers into her body, using his left hand to massage her right breast, which was still covered by a tight pink bra. He wasn't going to wait for too much longer. He just wanted to slam their hips together and hear her cries of pleasure. Ichigo felt her body beginning to convulse already. This was odd. Usually she could last so much longer than this. But then again, Ichigo was pretty good at this. He thrust his tongue deeper into her mouth and she moaned deeply. Ichigo decided that this was enough.

He couldn't hold back his lust for much longer. Ichigo ripped her bra off of her body and withdrew his fingers from her. Nell whined for a moment before Ichigo wrapped his arms around her back and smashed their bodies together. Her chest was crushed against his and her arousal became more apparent with every passing moment. Ichigo stopped for a moment, releasing her back to her own will. Nell was just as eager as him, for she pounced on him, ripping him hamaka off and pulling his boxers down and off of his legs.

Ichigo was surprised by Nell. He hadn't seen her this forceful before. Yes, she had taken control a few time, but never been rough. The teen raised her hips from his and then let her sink down onto his throbbing arousal. Please over took the both of them as their bodies connected. Ichigo let out an uncommon moan and he drove the entirety of his arousal into her body. Nell moaned noisily, biting down lightly on one of her fingers to stop the noise from getting louder. But it was of no use, seeing as Ichigo knew exactly how to please her.

The vizard withdrew and slammed their hips together with such force that he chest bounced up and down for a while. Ichigo wrapped an arm around Nell and brought her down to him, bringing her into a deep kiss. He slammed their hips together again and let Nell's body relax against his. God, she was so beautiful. He wanted her more than anything else in the world right now. He couldn't stand it any longer. He had to let his body take over. Ichigo relinquished control of his body to his instincts.

Immediately, Ichigo lifted Nell from him and took her thighs in his hands, putting the arrancar on her back. He drove himself into her body, slamming their hips together again with enough force to crush bones. Raistu swirled around them as they began to feel the familiar feeling of their climaxes. Ichigo didn't want it to end here. He pounded into her body for a few seconds more and then climaxed with her. He stifled a moan and emptied into Nell's body. She stared up at him and panted heavily. Ichigo shook his head slowly and grinned.

"We're not done yet Nell." Ichigo leaned down and latched onto one of her breasts, reaching up with his hand to keep the other company. Nell moaned softly.

"Like our first time Ichi?" she asked faintly. Ichigo moaned.

"Much more Nell. Much, much more."

* * *

Nearly three hours later, Ichigo and Nell had had enough, both of them panting in the shower, which was now running cool water over their sweating bodies. Nell, roughly on top of Ichigo, had her forehead on his chest and her legs intertwined with his. She could barley breathe to get enough oxygen into her lungs. Ichigo was having the same trouble, both of them sore all over. They had worked themselves oo hard, but it was all worth it. Ichigo had never been so tired or sore, but he'd never felt so much pleasure before either.

He thought to himself that it was an even trade off because they had done it for so long. He still couldn't believe everything they'd done, every single position and action they know, had been tried. Ichigo felt his entire body roar in rage and anguish at him, his heart leading the symphonic pulsing that told him _never_ to do it this long ever again. But he didn't care that much. He was drowning in the feeling of Nell's body against his. The arrancar too, looked like she had enjoyed it as well. Ichigo looked down at her, his spiky orange hair how drooping down to veil his eyes. Nell looked up at him and brushed the hair our of her face.

She looked cute with that look on her face, but she simply let out a deep sigh of relief and licked her lips.

"Was that good enough for you? I tried every trick in the book to make you too tired to go on, but you just wouldn't stop. I can't believe it's over now. My nipples are so raw from all of that. If I were to milk, it'd come out as powder. I'm spent," she said softly. Ichigo shook his head.

"I'm sure we could go another round tonight," he said slyly. The busty arrancar narrowed her gaze.

"I swear to God as my witness, if you do, I'll rip it off and shove it down _your_ throat this time. Ichigo laughed halfheartedly, and then he saw that she was serious. Ichigo stopped laughing and fell silent until both of them were able to move without searing pain coursing through their bodies. They cleaned themselves off and shut off the water. Ichigo wrapped a nearby towel around his waist and Nell wrapped one around her chest, barely able to cover her particularly sore areas. Ichigo sighed contently.

"Nell?"

"Yes Ichi?"

"Why do you love me?" he asked slowly. Nell grinned and gave him and slight peck on the lips, still holding her towel around her chest.

"Because you are you, and I love you." Ichigo arched an eyebrow. What in the living hell was that supposed to mean? Nell smiled gently and swayed back and forth, her chest jiggling with the motion. Ichigo was mesmerized.

"So Ichigo, why do you love me? Huh?" Nell asked him. Ichigo kissed her deeply and then lifted his lips from hers, staring into her tan eyes.

"Because you're the only one in this world who loves me like you do," he replied softly. Nell's eyes sparkled. He had only seen her like this when he had told her that he loved her, and when she had suggested that he have a threesome with Orihime and her. Ichigo was dumbfounded. Hadn't he just given her an enigma like she had given him? He shrugged and left the bathroom, only to find that there was a huge shinigami waiting for him with a little pink-haired one on his broad shoulder. Kenpachi looked down at Ichigo and grinned widely, holding out a big hand to the teen.

"When yer dad told me that you were screwin' yer lieutenant, I told him ta piss off. But I can see he wasn't lying. Good job, you snagged yerself a nice one," he said, laughing soon after. Nell wrapped her arms around Ichigo and the captains froze.

"Ichi? Is big Kenpachi being mean to you? Because if he is, I'll cut him open right here," she mused playfully. Kenpachi laughed.

"God, I can see why you two were in there for three hours." Kenpachi turned around and Yachiro waved to them.

"Hi hollow-chan and big-boobies two!" she said before Kenpachi walked away and left the two bewildered lovers to their own accord. Ichigo hadn't really come face to face with the fact that other people besides his father knew about him and Nell having sex, but it now became apparent to him. Ichigo's hands trembled lightly and he closed his eyes. He had no idea how to explain this to Toshiro and Matsumoto, but he had to when the time came. Ichigo got dressed and sat down on the porch in front of his new home, where he felt his father's raitsu burning faintly. He grabbed Baizou Zangetsu and unsheathed both of the blade, holding one in each hand. But before he could even move, a terrible noise thundered throughout the whole Soul Society.

Ichigo looked up at the sky and much to his horror, saw that there was a gargantua opening just above his home. He immediately shun-po'd up to it and prepared himself for a fight. But what happened, was not what he ever expected to see, not in a million lifetimes. He gazed into the rip in reality, and saw more arrancar than his mind could register. He whimpered softly and held his blades up high above his head. They arrancar billowed forth from the rip like an ocean of white and silver blades. Ichigo had no idea how to fight a mass of enemies this large, but he had to try.

"Shikkyaku Getsu!" Ichigo roared. Just as the arrancar reached him, an explosion of white raitsu showered the area and the arrancar touched by it recoiled in pain and agony. Ichigo had no time to play games here. He now held his glaive, both hands gripping the weapon tightly. He couldn't even describe the kind of rage that flowed through him. Just moments ago he had been at relative peace with his mind and this world had absolutely no worries of this kind. How dare these goddanmed arrancar not leave the Soul Society alone, even after Aizen was dead.

Ichigo could barely see, and he could feel several blade cutting him everywhere on his body. Ichigo lashed out in every direction, ripping dozens of arrancar to shreads with every shining arc of his weapon. Ichigo was now showered in blood, red from head to toe. He was surprised that none of the other shinigami were here to help him yet.

"Ichigo!" a voice called out from somewhere around him. Everything stopped, every arrancar present now turning to face the owner of that voice. Ichigo took this chance to rip a hole through the massive ball of arrancar surrounding him. He made it out of the arrancar surrounding him and his eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he saw what was happening. Nell was surrounded by arrancar, all of them ripping and slashing at her with claws and blades and teeth. Ichigo roared.

"Getsugo Tenshou!" A blue wave of raitsu slammed into the arrancar surrounding her and destroyed them. Nell used sonido to get to Ichigo's side and she hugged him tightly.

"Ichigo…they're here for me. They're here to take me back to Hueco Mundo," she cried, swinging her blade at the nearest arrancar and taking its head off at the shoulders. Ichigo plunged his blade into three oncoming arrancar and then swung to destroy another two. Pretty soon though, they were being overwhelmed by the sheer number of arrancar trying to kill them. Ichigo could barely swing fast enough, and Nell had already transformed, slaying everything near her centaur form with Gamuza in hand. Ichigo wasn't able to fight hard enough for this. The only attack he'd learned for this weapon besides Getsugo Tenshou, was an attack meant for one opponent. He didn't think that it would do much here.

"Getsugo Tenshou, Getsugo Tenshou, Getsugo Tenshou!" Ichigo roared. Three waves of white raistu lashed out all around him and killed everything within a ten foot radius. There were just too many damned arrancar to kill with just two people. But he swung anyway, that is until his strength waned and he suddenly dropped out of the skyline of the Soul Society. He looked down to see nearly a dozen arrancar pulling on his ankles. He stabbed down as fast as his body would let him, taking a few of the arrancar in the head with his massive now-red blade. He and his weapon were completely covered with blood. They were both crimson and shining in the pale light of the sun, which was now almost shadowed by the number of arrancar in the vicinity.

Mayuri Kurotsuchi stroked his pharaoh-like beard attachment and grinned widely. That Ichigo Kurosaki had now just surpassed the highest known slaying record in the Soul Society. The number jumped from about six thousand to six thousand five hundred in a moment and Mayuri began to analyze the date from the vizard's attacks. He had never seen so much power before, not even from that Aizen-dog form that had slain Yamamoto soutaicho. He turned to Nemu, who simply stared at the massive computer screen that showed the battle Mayuri was recording. It was amazing, but it couldn't be helped. They had made a deal, those two for the safety of the Soul Society. You could say that Mayuri was almost sad to see these two specimens leave his spectrum of analysis, but it was meant to be.

"Mayuri taicho…" Nemu spoke meekishly. The captain turned to her, still typing analysis data for the battle.

"I have no time for this!" Mayuri snapped quickly. Nemu reached up to the computer screen.

"That one's being captured," she said, pointing to Nell being dragged back into the gargantua. Mayuri's expression didn't change in the slightest.

"Get back to work."

Ichigo!" Nell called. The vizard whipped his blade around in a circle and the arrancar around him faded into nothingness. He glared up at the arrancar who were dragging Nell away. She lashed out at them, but there were far too many to contend with. Ichigo saw her disappear into the gargautua and his heart stopped.

"NELL!" he roared at the top of his lungs, watching the gargantuan close before his eyes. He threw Shikkyaku Getsu up into the closing rip in reality, holding on to the short chain on the end. He soared through the air and disappeared into the portal as it closed behind him. Then all things around Ichigo faded into blackness.

_A/N: Alright, the stage is set and the actors have read their lines. What will Ichigo go through to find Nell again? Stay tuned and leave reviews if you want more. I haven't been able to introduce my two planned OC people yet, so bear with me friends. Take the poll if you want to decide for yourself who has captured Nell._


	4. Into the Light Portal

_A/N: In this chapter, I'll introduce my two new OC people. I have yet to reveal their names, but you'll find out everntually. Alright, I'll try to write this so it will be believable as possible for you who I based these OC people off of. Please review and tell me what you think._

Ichigo Kurosaki feebly opened his eyes to find someone prodding him with a blunt object. Ichigo blinked hard a few times and then sat up, very slowly though. His head spun and his entire body was sore, several laceraions on his legs, arms, and chest. He turned to whoever was prodding him and saw that it was some_thing_ with a large axe in each hand. Ichigo waved it away and the thing tilted its head, a curious look in its eyes. Ichigo focused his vision and saw that this thing was an arrancar! Ichigo pulled his hollow mask over his face and jumped back, Shikkyaku Getsu firmly in his grasp. The arrancar raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Hey buddy, I'm not here to hurt you. I can see you're a vizard, much like myself and you've ended up here, much like myself. Calm down for a minute and let me explain some stuff to you," he said, letting his hands fall back down to a relaxed position. Ichigo lowered his blade and nodded.

"Then explain," he snapped. The vizard chuckled to himself and Ichigo examined his mask. It looked like a terminator from that movie, and both of his eyes glowed red. A malicious grin was planted on the mask's face. He was about six feet tall and had the typical arrancar garb on. He had several runic tattoos running up both of his arms and disappearing beneath his sleeves. The vizard behind the mask sighed.

"My name is Bydo. I was created in a shinigami research lab by Aizen. I escaped one day and found this place. Ever since then, I've lived here with the arrancar and hollows of Hueco Mundo…well, this isn't exactly the place." Ichigo frowned, but said nothing. Bydo shrugged and put both of his axes back on his sash. He turned around and began to walk. Ichigo had no other alternative but to follow him. It was very strange, but this vizard had a strange aura about him. Ichigo walked behind him for a few minutes before someone else flashed before them, an arrancar with a mask that looked like some kind of medieval helmet. The top left quarter was broken to reveal dark blonde hair with a red streak going through it.

The arrancar's eye, the one that Ichigo could see, was blue. He held a bow with no arrows and a blade on his sash. He had an odd S shape on his jacket and a hollow hole just below his throat. He was a big person too, about six-two in height and with broad shoulders. He had a muscles build as well. His bow was almost as tall as his body, and the blade on his sash wasn't a short one either.

"I have been searching for you vizard," the arrancar said. Ichigo took his stance and Bydo pointed to himself.

"Which vizard? Me or him?" The look in the arrancar's eye told Ichigo that he was annoyed.

"Our master wishes to see you vizard. I am known as Child of the Metropolis," he said in a deep voice, bowing low before turning around and walking away. Both of the bewildered vizards followed him.

"Can I call you Metropolis Kid?" Ichigo asked hesitantly. The arrancar nodded.

"You may call me that if you wish," the arrancar replied. Ichigo shrugged, still wary of the arrancar. But nothing about him told Ichigo that he was going to be hostile, so he could afford to let his defenses be a bit low for now. Metropolis Kid didn't seem to have anything against them, so Ichigo was fine with following him. Bydo turned to Ichigo and sighed.

"So how'd you end up here kid?"

"My name is Ichigo, call me by that, not kid."

"Okay, geeze, no need to be hostile. I'm just tryn'a be nice here Ichigo." The teen shrugged and continued on behind Metropolis Kid, who seemed to know more than he did at the time. The winds here were very calm and the sand beneath their feet shifted uneasily, as if this world had a mind and will of its own. It was peaceful here, but Ichigo was having a hard time seeing this façade. He had seen what this place was like, its true colors so to speak. It was a very hostile, very violent place to live and Ichigo never wanted to return here. His main objective was to retrieve Nell from the clutches of whatever had taken her, find a way home, and then forget all about this.

But that too was hard for him. His heart was torn between finding Nell and going through all of the hardships that would most definitely be in the way, or returning home and trying to forget about this whole ordeal. There were plenty of people who would've just gone ahead and gone back home. But Ichigo was stubborn, and in love. He wasn't about to turn back now, not since he was already here in Hueco Mundo. Besides, he didn't have a gargantua to return to the Soul Society through. He was stuck on this mission whether or not he wanted to be.

So Ichigo was going to bear with his circumstances until he had accomplished what he had come here to do. And if he couldn't, then he would be dead. The only thing that could stop him were would be an army of stronger warriors to fight him. And even then, Ichigo would find a way to beat them and rescue Nell. As Ichigo's thoughts went deeper and deeper, he didn't notice the arrancar massing in front of them. Metropolis Kid stopped and raised his bow up toward the air.

"We've got company!" Bydo yelled, drawing both of his axes. Metropolis Kid loaded his blade into his bow and sighed.

"Hojotormenta del Eons." (Bladestorm of Eons) He fired his silver blade into the black sky and after a few seconds, nothing happened. Bydo cleared his throat.

"Can we go yet?" he asked, terminator-looking mask now with a question look on it. Ichigo lifted hiw hollow mask up and stared at the sky. Metropolis Kid stood as still as a statue, bow still pointed towards the sky. Ichigo began to hear this kind of buzzing sound above him, but he could see nothing. Metropolis Kid sighed, and held his bow down at his side. Instantly, a stunning array of blue streaks ran across the everlasting night sky and struck down at the ground like a whirlwind. The mass of weak arrancar began to cry out one by one as the blue whirlwind struck all around them. Ichigo was dumbfounded. What was this? How had so many blades come from just that one single sword?

"This is the first of my attacks Ichigo," Metropolis Kid said, almost as if he were smirking. The storm of blades tore apart the arrancar until there was nothing left to tear apart, and then the storm ceased to exist. Metropolis Kid held his hand out and his blade materialized in his hand. He quickly put it back on his belt and continued silently forward. Ichigo and Bydo stared at each other for a moment, both dumbfounded by what had just occurred. After they realized that they were being left behind, they soon ran to catch up to the arrancar, who was still walking at his fast pace.

"That was amazing!" Bydo exclaimed, walking backwards in front of the arrancar and the other vizard.

"It was nothing unusual. But this vizard behind me has reached a new tier of power with his second bankai transformation, and his hollow weapon. I am quite surprised how young he is though. With such enormous raitsu, I though he would be a few hundred years old at least."

"And how! This kid is the surprising typa guy!" Bydo said. Ichigo couldn't help but crack a smile at all of this attention that he was getting. He wasn't used to this kind of treatment, but he wasn't opposed to it in the least. In a way, he was more accepted here at this moment than he was in the Soul Society. Ichigo slung his weapon over his shoulder and put his arms over it, lazily walking along behind his two…odd companions. He hadn't ever seen an arrancar and a vizard interact together before, save Nell and himself. But this was different, these two weren't lovers. At least Ichigo hoped not! XD

"So where're we going anyway?" Ichigo asked. Both of his new companions turned their attention to him once again. Metropolis Kid spoke up.

"We're going to the portal between realms in Hueco Mundo. This is the Las Noches realm, where we sort out and detain souls based on strength, cruelty, and purity. We are taking you to the next realm, Blanco Fortaleza (White Fortress) There, you'll meet our master. He has a special request that concerns the kidnapping of your companion, the arrancar Nell Tu Odershvank." Ichigo clenched his fists, but said nothing.

"So when do we get there?" Ichigo asked. Neither of them answered. Ichigo frowned, but said nothing more. It wasn't his place to asked questions, especially since there weren't the highest powers here. As the saying goes, don't shoot the messenger. He had no right to be angry with them. They'd already informant him on everything they thought he needed to know, right? They walked for another half-hour, the sand and air becoming increasingly colder and colder. He was shivering by the time Metropolis Kid stopped and turned around.

"I need you to turn around and not look back until I tell you to. Otherwise, I will be forced to kill you on the spot. Do I make my self clear?" Metropolis Kid said to Ichigo. Bydo did a flip and landed just behind Ichigo. The teen spun around and accidentally smacked his vizard friend with the staff portion of his weapon. Bydo rubbed his sore head.

"Lucky for me you didn't turn the other way. Woulda taken my head off," the vizard mused. Ichigo was a bit confused at his uncanny ability to seem positive.

"Why are you so happy all the time?" Ichigo asked. Bydo sat down and Ichigo did the same, arms still over his weapon.

"Well, I'm about two thousand years old, so I've seen my fair share of shitty lives. Hell, compared to a lot of people, my life is a heaven. I got a kick-ass mask for myself, two axes, which by the way are my favorite weapons. What's not to like about my life? Unlike you, who has a bleak outlook on everything and a scowl on his face most of the time, I try to make friends with the people that surround me. More than once, this guy behind you saved my ass." Ichigo sighed and closed his eyes for a moment. It was too damn cold here to be a desert!

"Ichigo, Bydo, let's move. We haven't much time," Metropolis Kid said. Ichigo stood up and turned around, this time making sure not to hit Bydo with his weapon. Ichigo stepped back as a blinding white light blared in his eyes. His vision adjusted and he saw that it was in fact a portal of some sort, a shimmering white gate to wherever the arrancar had told him they were to go. Metropolis Kid stepped through the gate, disappearing into its glowing surface. Ichigo was next to follow, although he was hesitant. Bydo was the last to go, and he jumped though, yelling 'YAHOO' as he did.

* * *

Ichigo exited through the gate to find Metropolis Kid and Bydo waiting for him, both of them looking quite bored. Ichigo was puzzled.

"It took you three days to get through the portal. Did anything happen to you?" Metropolis Kid asked. Bydo raised his axes above his head.

"I'm so bored. Let's go find something to kill," he stated. Metropolis cracked a faint smile.

"That actually doesn't sound too bad of an idea for once. I need practice," he commented. Ichigo was completely dumbfounded.

"So…I was going through that thing for three days? What…I don't understand how…" Metropolis Kid cleared his throat.

"The rate at which your physical and spiritual forms move, differs in a way. Most of the time, your physical body and spirit move in synch with each other, both doing the exact same thing at the exact same time. That's why your reflection in a mirror always follows you. Your raitsu emissions most likely slowed down the physical half of your existence while going through the gate, even though you're not in a physical form while not on earth. Of course, this is everything in a nutshell. It could take days to get you to understand the physics of this kind of stuff. Us hollows are born with the knowledge once we reach Hueco Mundo and are assimilated into this world as new beings. Please follow us Ichigo."

The teen was a little…VERY confused, but he did as they asked. He didn't want to screw up his chances of getting Nell back, so he decided that it was his best option to meet whoever their master was and have him explain what was going on in this situation. It made Ichigo's head hurt to think about all of this stuff, his arms too, and his guts. Wait…that wasn't supposed to happen when he thought this hard. He felt a nauseating sensation in his stomach and staggered back and forth for a moment before vomiting on the ground. He fell to his knees, trying to hold back the contens of his stomach. Bydo turned around and smacked himself in the head.

"Oops! We forgot to mention that the longer it take for you to get through the gate, the worse for wear you body'll be when you actually get here. I should carry you for here to the Blanco Fortaleza." Ichigo would have immediately responded with something along the lines of 'I don't need to be carried' but he could barely get up, let along formulate a response. He was seeing stars and his entire body ached. His insides felt like they had been smashed to pudding by a sledgehammer, but he would survive. All Ichigo could do was slowly nod and let Bydo sling him over his shoulder. It was like being a sack of potatoes, except Ichigo was a very powerful and a very annoyed sack of potatoes. He gripped Shikkyaku Getsu tightly in his fist, but made not even the slightest of sounds. All he could do was find comfort in the fact that neither Bydo nor Metropolis Kid were his enemies, and that they were giving him the chance to get Nell back from whoever had captured her.

_A/N: So there's chapter four. I do hope you enjoyed both of my Origional Characters and if you didn't, keep it to yourself. I have no idea how Tite Kubo came up with so many characters, and I'm no Tite Kubo. To those of you who are the OC people, I hope you like how I described your character. If you want to see more of this, then review and or take the poll I set up. I still haven't decided who Ichigo has to fight. And yes, I gave everybody the two inches in height lie._


	5. Friendliness, Lonliness, and Pleasure

_A/N: Alright, the poll wasn't that successful, but I did get a couple of results. Ichigo is gonna fight Grand Fisher again, woohoo! I dunno what this chapter is focusing on, so it could be all over the place. Read and review._

Ichigo was feeling a bit better than he had coming out of the portal, but he was still not able to walk in a straight line. The fact that this place had such a high amount of spirit particles that it made his body sick…disturbed him deeply. If a shinigami ever found their way here, or a bounto, then things could get very messy very fast. Ichigo pushed the thought out of his mind and looked around from his place on Bydo's shoulder. Not much of this place was like Hueco Mundo. Here, it was quite cold, almost chilling as the sand shifted beneath their feet. Actually, the top layer wasn't of sand anymore, it was of snow.

He had never seen it snow before in a desert, but it wasn't the strangest thing about this place. Most of the stuff here had never made any sense in the first place, so why should it start now. Ichigo coughed for a while and then Bydo set him down on the ground.

"Hey, eat some snow," he said. Ichigo stared at him like he was crazy.

"Do what?"

"You got a sore throat. Eat some snow."

"Won't that make me even worse?" Ichigo asked apprehensively. Metropolis Kid flashed in front of the teen.

"You are half hollow, correct?"

"Yeah…?"

"Then this snow will heal any internal injuries you have. It has a very high spiritual particle content." The arrancar suddenly spun around and raised his bow up. Ichigo knelt down and took some snow into his hand. He had never heard of eating spiritual particles to heal you, but hey, what could it hurt? He ate the snow and immediately, his body began to feel a bit better. It wasn't much of an improvement, but it helped. He stood back up, a bit unsteadily though. He saw both Metropolis Kid and Bydo staring at the distant horizon, both with weapons drawn.

"How did one get here?" Bydo asked uneasily, steadying his axes.

"I haven't any idea, but it's here nonetheless. And it sees us," the arrancar answered solemnly. Bydo's mask formed a maniacal grin as he turned to Ichigo.

"I'm gonna show you what my zanpakuto looks like. You just wait here." He flashed away and was soon about a hundred feet away. Ichigo sat down on the ground and watched as something big approached the vizard. Ichigo stared in amazement as whatever it was came into full view. God! It was twenty feet tall! It was like a massive white gorilla, huge porcupine-like spines all over its back. Its face was covered in a large mask, and it did not in any way look happy. He didn't think that anything short of a high-class arrancar could even touch that thing.

But Bydo simply jumped into the air, axes thrown and now protruding from the beast's mask. It roared in anger at him, but the crazy vizard drew something silver from his robes and yelled something incoherent. Suddenly, an explosion of white surrounded his bestial form and then disappeared just as soon as it had appeared. Ichigo couldn't see much of what was happening, but he could see that something had changed on Bydo's person. The vizard landed on the massive gorrila's shoulder and shot something at its head. The monster lashed out at him with a big fist, but failed to strike him. Three more shots hit the beast and it staggered back and forth for a moment and then fell to the ground, white snow flying up all over the place where it had landed.

Bydo flashed back in front of the two onlookers and Ichigo saw what had changed. Bydo had what seemed to be a second layer of snow white skin on his arms and chest. His hollow mask was now a helmet that covered his entire head. It was still grinning. Bydo gave them a thumbs up and hefted his zanpakuto over his shoulder. But it didn't look like any released zanpakuto Ichigo had ever seen before. It was like a rocket launcher of some sort, rather fitting for Bydo's explosive personality.

"Yeah! I'm the terminator bitch!" he exclaimed, firing a large energy shot into their air that exploded far above them in a shower of white dust.

"Sure you are. Now let's get going. Killing a low level Zeirako will attract more of them. I don't want to have to stop for anything less than an ally," Metropolis Kid explained, starting back in the direction they had been walking. Ichigo followed, but he was still getting a bit used to using his legs again. He sighed lightly, seeing his breath before him in a wisp of black. Well, it was official. He would _never_ understand this place.

After a few hours of walking, Ichigo had noticed that the snow was deeper, now up to his knees, but it wasn't very cold anymore. He looked at his companions and saw that they weren't even paying attention to anything anymore. They simply trudged ahead through the snow towards some unknown and distant goal. But before Ichigo could think much more on where they were going, something caught his attention. It was a man, completely dressed in black. He stood not three feet in front of them, and he held a blade in his hands. Ichigo was almost going to attack, but Metropolis Kid turned to him.

"We're here. Please follow the gate guard through this blizzard." Ichigo nodded and then realized that there was howling wind in his ears and driving snow in his face. They walked for a few minutes before they met yet another gate guard, this one armed with three blades in each hand, although the feat seemed almost impossible. Ichog waited as the three arrancar began speaking. Bydo meanwhile, shivered slightly, still holding a heavy released zanpakuto over his shoulder.

"Cold here, ain't it?" he asked, his breath clearly visible in large wisps of white smoke.

"Yeah," Ichigo responded, trying to take his mind off of the intense freezing sensation that was overtaking him just now. After a few moments of nothing but the wind in his ears, Metropolis Kid turned to the two freezing vizards and clapped his hands together.

"This is where I have to incapacitate the two of you. I'm very sorry, but it's a strict law that non-arrancars have to get into the city unconscious. Otherwise…" The big arrancar trailed off, casting his gaze downward. Ichigo gulped nervously and backed away. Bydo held him by the collar.

"We gotta get in there. So kneel down and look at the ground. You'll be in before you know it," Ichigo did as told, but he didn't like it, especially when something struck him in the back of the neck and everything went black.

* * *

Nell looked around the empty hallway she stood in. She had no idea in hell where she was going, but all that she knew was that she had to get out of here. Broken chains were wrapped around her wrists and ankles. She panted heavily, not even noticing the numerous nicks and bruises all over her body. She had no idea what was going on. One minute, she had just gotten done having sex with Ichigo, the best sex she'd ever had by the way, and the next minute she was being dragged through a gargantua by a thousand some-odd low class arrancar. Although she'd managed to kill more of them than she could count, they had still outnumbered her to such an extent that she couldn't get away.

Nell was almost about to cry. She had never been so frustrated before, never in her whole entire life! She continued walking down the hallway, zanpakuto in hand. She didn't have tome to worry about how many arrancar were probably after her, she just had to find a way out. She looked warily around before continuing down the hallway with haste, all four of her hooves making loud clattering noises as she hurried on. She was so tired right now. If someone had told her to drop dead, that would actually be an option for her. She was about to drop dead anyway, weariness beginning to get to the depths of her body.

But she had to get out of here fast. It wasn't that she was afraid of this place, it was just that she had to get back to Ichigo and feel his warm embrace once again. Maybe they could try a few of those new positions again. Three hours of practice had made him good at his business, especially with him on the bottom. Nell mentally slapped herself in the face and growled. She couldn't be thinking about those things right now. But she couldn't help herself. Just the thought of him made her mind feed her thoughts of their bodies pressed together in a heated and passionate moment.

She blushed a deep shade of red and whimpered softly. It was proving so much more difficult to keep her mind on the task at hand instead of the one she loved, even though he was a teenager. Nell was so lonely without him, and she had to admit that she was almost addicted to him. She was a little saddened though. Because she was a hollow, she couldn't bear children. But that didn't matter much to Ichigo, did it? He had given her such a vague and confusing answer on why he loved her, and she was still having trouble trying to decipher what he had meant.

Nell was so engulfed in her thoughts, that she didn't even realize that she had walked into a wall until her face smashed against the cold stone and it bloodied her nose. She couldn't take this fucking maze anymore! Nell slammed Gamuza into the wall and obliterated it with pure brute force raitsu. The wall crumbled into dust, revealing a sight that pleased Nell more than any result could have hoped for, well, it was up there at least.

Nell gazed out into the endless desert of Hueco Mundo, her home. Her heart leapt into her throat and her tan eyes lit up with happiness. She was finally out of that god-forsaken maze! Nell ran out of the maze and into the open desert, happily taking the cool air into her lungs and the night's chill to her skin. It was all so familiar to her, spending years out her with no trouble, no worries every. It was just her, and Dondaka-chan…and Pesche…and Bawabawa. She missed them, but she knew that they were gone.

She couldn't believe it at first, when she had received the news. She had cried in Ichigo's arms for a whole day, sobbing tears of anger and regret for her best friends. They had always been there for her, even when she thought that they were annoying, but they had still been there. Silent tears streaked down her cheeks and she slowed to a slow walk, her arms hanging down to her sides. She didn't want to cry anymore. She wanted someone to comfort her, but she had no one with her. She didn't even have her lover, Ichigo, with her.

"Ichi…where are you Ichigo?" she asked meekly, tears streaming down her cheeks. She had never been this alone before, not even as a normal Gillean-class arrancar. Even before that, she knew that she had been a human, and that she had friends. Nell pushed the stray thoughts out of her mind and ran on into the desert, not even taking the time to realize where she was going. All she could do was cry for her friends, for Ichigo…for herself.

* * *

Hichigo Shirosaki sat on his throne, surrounded by his new…_friends_. Yeah, that's what you could call them. Of course, he was the only guy here, save Stark the Espada and his fraccion. Yes, the guy was okay with Hichigo, just so long as he didn't move on into Hichigo's territory. The hollow was viciously protective of all his _friends_, all of which were women. He especially enjoyed the one with her head currently in his lap. Now she was one he could stand to keep in his company for more than a few days.

This one was special, because she bore a great likeness to that girl that Ichigo liked a lot, Orihime. I fact, this one was pretty much Orihime's pure hollow form. Her skin was snow white, and two black lightning bolt-like streaks ran down her back diagonally, forming a vague X shape. Her chest was a little bigger than Orihime's too. But oh Christ, this girl was willing to do _anything_ for him. She was practically the complete opposite of Orihime, even though she had the same name as the human girl. This one was a million times better!

"So what are we gonna do with all of this free time? I got a hundred girls int his room and only one of 'em has even the slightest clue what I like."

"Well…maybe you could train us master. Then we'd be of more interest to you," one of the nicer-looking ones spoke up. Hichigo rubbed his chin and then looked over at Stark, who had brought his couch into the half-destroyed throne room. He looked like he was sleeping comfortably on his couch, hands behind his head and eyes closed. Hichigo grinned widely and pointed over to the lazy arrancar.

"Hey, you wanna test out soma these girls before I get to 'em?" the hollow asked. Stark's left eye shot open and he grinned.

"You could send a few my way, just so long as you didn't restrict access to _all_ of them," he replied with a smirk plastered across his face. Hichigo raised his eyebrows and sighed contently. Now this was someone he could really get along with! He wasn't at all like kingy! He was much more considerate to…physical types of preferences. Although the arrancar shadowed his true emotions, he had no problem admitting that he had a sweet spot for girls. Hichigo laughed for a bit and then ordered Stark to take a selection of girls back to his room for some _mutual bonding_. Hichigo knew that everyone understood what he meant, but hey, what did it hurt to act sneaky when it didn't matter. It made life interesting for once.

Not to say that his current life was boring, far from it! With a girl like this in his lap, who could say that they were bored? Hichigo wanted to try _everything_ with her, and he wanted to do that soon. He had built up a kind of lust for women since he'd been given his shot at Nell. And only after kingy had let his hollow free had he been able to relieve some of this lust that caused him such pains, so bad that it didn't help to please himself. Hell, that had only mad eit worse. But who was he to complain? Right now, he had a sexy girl in his lap and not a care in the world.

"Hey, Orihime? I'm gonna take off in a while ta go see kingy. He just moved into Hueco Mundo, but I can only feel his friend's raitsu. Wonder why?" Orihime withdrew her head from his lap and looked up into his yellow irises with a look of disappointment.

"But master! You said that you would try those new positions with me!" she whined. Ichigo pushed her head gently back into his lap and she eagerly resumed her work with redouble effort. He didn't think that he could have asked for a better subordinate! This one was so willing for his every wish and command. He couldn't bear to disappoint her, because that meant that she might take control of their sex…again. Damn, this one was much stronger than any woman he had ever seen in his entire life! This girl knew how to please a man, however little sanity that man may have.

"I got a better idea. Let's go back ta my room where the wall can take it. I don't like bustin' up my own place cause I fuck you too hard," he whispered. Orihime's eyes lit up and she jumped into his arms, eyes filled with lust and happiness. She grinned widely.

"Anything for my master, especially since you know I like it as rough as you do," she retorted slyly. Hichigo kissed her briefly and put his forehead to her.

"Ya have no idea how rough this is gonna be Orihime. I'm gonna screw you 'til yer eyes cross."

_A/N: So there you have chapter five, and I hope you liked it. I tried to give this one a little twist at the end, so please feel free to comment on whether or not you enjoyed it. Please review._


	6. Hollows Can Love?

_A/N: Okay, ammonium nitrate, check. Sodium carbonate, check, gol-- Oh, yes, you wanted the power invisibility, not the formula. Although it may not appear in this chapter, it will soon! Alright, I'm gonna try and make this chapter as completely true to whatever storyline you think this currently had. Hope you enjoy! _

Ichigo awoke, startled beyond comprehension. He sat straight up as fast as he could, earning him a very loud _thud_ as his head hit something and sent him back down in a laying position. He saw stars for a moment before his ears picked up a high squeaking noise like a door hinge opening. When Ichigo looked around, he noticed that his vision was blurry and unfocused. He cursed inwardly and groaned.

"Damn, you gotta make an entrance every damn time you do something. You let everyone know you were wakin' up ya know."

"Shut it Bydo. My head hurts," Ichigo snarled in response. The vizard held his hands up in the air and stepped back.

"I wasn't trying to be hostile, sheesh!" Ichigo slowly got to his feet, black robes almost falling from his body. He didn't care anymore! He just wanted more rest. His entire body ached and his legs from the knee down shot a very annoying and rather sharp pain through his body. His feet felt like they were being stepped upon by the thing Bydo had killed. He had no idea how long they had walked, but he was entirely sure that they had gone _at the very least_ forty miles. Yes, Ichigo had been and still was very athletic, but he was in no way, shape, or form going for long distance. He had the conditioning, but his determination wasn't in the action. Yes, if it was to rescue a friend or ally, Ichigo would run a thousand miles just to make the effort seem possible.

But Ichigo's eyes changed their look and Bydo tilted his head to the side, a quirky little look spread across his features. Ichigo only now remembered the failure to keep all of his friends alive, well, remembered since the last three days. Nell had brought him out of that slump, but not even that memory could bring a smile to his face. He almost cried, but pride kept him from showing the emotion of pain or anguish. He was physically exhausted to the point where he didn't actually_ want_ to go on, but his will power kept his body going.

Ichigo knew that he was slowly building up his body, even though he didn't know whether or not a shinigami or a hollow could actually benefit from working out. Hell, he didn't care at all right now. His muscles and his memories were killing him. Ichigo stretched for a moment before his fellow vizard stood at attention and the door behind him opened up to reveal a familiar big arrancar with something wrapped up in his arms. Ichigo turned to face Metropolis Kid as the arrancar stood there for a moment, silently examining the room.

"Please, you need to warn me when you want some privacy. Or do you two _want_ me to watch?" He asked blandly. Bydo laughed for a moment before he and Ichigo caught on and roared back at him together.

"THIS ISN'T SOME KIND OF YAOI YOU MORON!" Metropolis Kid nodded slowly and his single showing eye showed his emotions. How could he be amused with that kind of joke? That was just down-right cruel! But Ichigo soon got over it and his flaring cheeks returned to their normal hue. Bydo was sitting in the corner of the room, Indian style and with his arms folded angrily across his chest. Ichigo could almost see the glare he was giving the white stone wall.

"So why are you here Metropolis Kid?" Ichigo asked, still a bit embarrassed. The arrancar held out the bundle of stuff in his hands. Ichigo reached out and took all of it, realizing that this was all clothing. He furrowed his brow and looked back at Metropolis Kid for an explanation. But the arrancar simply stood still, waiting for Ichigo to do something. After a few seconds, he looked rather annoyed.

"How many people here, not associated with you, have worn shinigami garb lately?" Ichigo raised an eyebrow and then it clicked in his head. He needed to change clothes because he still looked like he was here to kill something. Not only that, but he'd probably be killed if he stepped out of this room without new clothes on. Ichigo looked at his two friends hesitantly, but neither of them seemed to notice that he was more than a little embarrassed.

"Uh…could you guys just not look this way for a minute?" he asked hesitantly after a moment. Metropolis Kid turned around and folded his arms across his chest, tapping his foot lightly. Ichigo quickly stripped down to his boxers and set his shinigami clothes aside. He started putting on his new white clothes and thought that it wasn't too bad, at least it was bet-

"Where's the shinigami!" someone yelled at the top of their lungs as the door exploded into the door and knocked Metropolis Kid to the floor. The flying objet barely missed Ichigo's head. In fact, it cut a few strands of hair off of the side of his head. He flinched a second after it passed him, the reaction time not to his liking. Ichigo's eyes were fixated upon the broken doorway as a figure stepped through the dust, a large club-like object in its hands. Ichigo watched for a moment and the dust cleared, revealing a burly man in arrancar garb, of course, and carrying a notched kanabo in his ham-sized fist. In his other hand was an arrancar, about the size of a child, yelling and clawing at the big one.

"Shinigami?" Metropolis Kid asked casually, standing up from the floor. Ichigo was sure that a door hitting him faster than the speed of light would have knocked him out for sure! But loe and behold, here he was, as fresh as a daisy.

"Yeah, this little kid told me that there was a shinigami in here. Where the hell is he?!" Ichigo continued to put on his clothes, only now noticing that his shinigami clothes were gone…somehow. Bydo had, by now, gotten up and was now standing next to Ichigo. He leaned over to the teen and whispered something quite amusing into his ear.

"Yeah…who's the big retard?" Ichigo covered his mouth to contain his laughter. God! Now was _not_ the time to be making jokes. But he couldn't help himself this time. It was too good of an opportunity for something like that to be said. Hell, that had been the _perfect_ thing to say. The burly arrancar turned to Ichigo and held the boy up.

"That him?" he asked bluntly. The boy shook his head, rather that be…his body.

"Nope. The shinigami had a lots of orange streaks going through his hair. And he had a big weapon in his hands. Maybe you went to the wrong place," the boy suggested smugly. The big arrancar growled and turned to leave, smashing part of the wall with his club. He left with the boy still clenched in his hand. Ichigo let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding and Metropolis Kid sighed deeply, putting his hands behind his head and leaning back. Ichigo finished with his new clothes and brushed himself off. Bydo reached under the bed and pulled something out from under it.

"Good thing I hid this, or we woulda been screwed, eh?" he mused, handing Ichigo his weapon. The teen eagerly took Shikkakyu Getsu back and slung the light weapon over his shoulders. Metropolis Kid turned to them and looked around the room, as if checking for something out of place. He shrugged and walked out the door way, waving a hand for the vizards to follow. Ichigo quickly left the room and followed his friend down the odd street, filled up with arrancar of all shapes and sizes.

* * *

Hichigo Shirosaki lay on his bed, panting so heavily that he felt like his chest was going to explode from being overworked. He had never felt so tired in his entire existence! He'd never felt so good in his entire existence either, and that made him feel even better. He was sweating profusely and his sheets were actually damp from the perspiration. Not only was it his sweat, it was that of his favorite arrancar, Orihime! He hugged her tightly and her slick, glistening body slid up his, her chest now resting on his collar bones. Hichigo grinned.

"If ya really wanted me to keep goin' then you should've held something back. I'm as tired as can be right now," he managed to gasp through his heaving and panting. Orihime rubbed his thick white hair and giggled lightly, making a gulping sound as something thick and liquidy went down her throat. Her yellow-black eyes stared at him for a minute, examining his position under her. He had the strength to go again, but he was completely out of juice. (Not like that you perverts! .) He didn't think that a certain part of his body could take it anymore, so he could leave it a sixty…something like that, times.

He grinned as the thought of making a world record of this came to his mind. Her chest shifted on his as he panted, chest going up and down with a kind of slippery sound as their slick flesh slipped on the other's. Hichigo put his hands behind his head and licked his teeth with a blue tongue. Today, God! Today was the best day of his entire life! Orihime kissed the tip of his nose and a quirky look spread across her features. She sat straight up, chest bouncing up and down to cause Hichigo's grin to widen. She looked straight up and then back down at her king, a sad smile on her face. Hichigo raised an eyebrow.

"The other me had sex with the other you here before. This is the exact same bed where they sanctified their love, and where we outdid them." Hichigo sat up and wrapped his arms around Orihime's slim waist, squeezing her backside tightly with big, calloused hands. He smashed their lips together with bruising force and thrust his tongue past the barrier of Orihime's teeth. She moaned softly, her hands sliding down his slick, sweat-drenched body. Hichigo grabbed her hands and put them on his shoulders. She slowly began to massage his tense shoulders and his hands returned to their position on her body.

Hichigo stared into her eyes for a moment before he slowly drew back, a string of their mixed saliva…and something else, between them. Orihime flicked it away with her tongue and smiled happily. Hichigo couldn't get over the fact that the was still so young, and that she was pure hollow. He barely knew anything about their kind of spirits, save the fact that shinigami hated them and that vizards were half hollow. But the thought was soon thrown out of his mind as Orihime squeezed an especially sore spot on his left shoulder and he moaned lightly. She giggled again.

"I could massage you every day from now on if you'd like," she suggested, bringing her body closer to his. Hichigo nodded.

"That would be great. I could really use a massage every day from now on." After about five minutes, a lower class arrancar burst through the door and stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what was happening. Hichigo and Orihime turned to her, a glare in their gazes. The arrancar knelt down and begged forgiveness.

"Damn…well, since yer already here. What's so important that you gotta interrupt me?"

"Well, Lord Hichigo…there's a familiar espada raitsu near our current location. We were wondering what to do in this situation sir," the girl said quickly. Hichigo laughed heartily and slowly turned to sit on the side of the bed. Orihime got behind him and wrapped her arms around his chest, squeezing him tightly. He stood up slowly and walked over to the girl, a wide grin on his face. Orihime hund from his shoulders, long orange hair hanging down behind her. She had her head resting on his shoulders.

"Didn't I say before that I'd go see kingy and his friend soon?" he asked sternly, arms reaching back to wrap around Orihime's bare waist. She nodded.

"Master did say that earlier, so fetch us some new clothes and clean this room for us. I'm not done with master yet," she said with another giggle. Hichigo hunched forward and sighed. Was she actually serious?!

"How much do you want woman?" he asked tiredly. His heart was still beating fast, but he was no longer panting very hard.

"I was going for a hundred, but we stopped so early," she whined. A moment later, the arrancar girl handed Hichigo his and Orihime's clothes and sonido'd away before he or Orihime could say anything. The two hollows disconnected and dried themselves off with a set of clean sheets before throwing on their clothes, the old sets having been long forgotten on the floor not too far away. Hichigo tightened his sash and took in a deep breath of air, realizing that the room still smelled like them.

He turned to face Orihime, who stood innocently before him, hands clasped together and arms pressing her chest together to make it look bigger. Hichigo waved a hand as he grabbed Baizou Zangetsu and put the chain over the back of his neck, letting the two blades dangle aimlessly down to his knees, but never once cut him of his clothes. Orihime followed him, her short wakizashi-style blade on her sash. She wore a wide smile on her face just from being around Hichigo, her entirely self-proclaimed master. He didn't know why she didn't call him 'king' or 'lord' or some other name like the rest of them did, but he liked master more.

It made her different from the rest of them that he'd seen what her innocent side was like. He knew how she acted both ways and it made him feel almost empowered…that is until they got in bed. Then he was entirely at her mercy, which was almost as thin as a strand of hair. He waved her to his side and slid an arm around her waist, earning him a kiss on his pale white cheek. God, he lived for her now. She was becoming everything to him, and that deeply disturbed him. Hichigo, Mr. Bloodlust Gore and Death, himself. How could this be? Was…was this what kingy had called love? Was this the feeling that…that kingy and that arrancar shared? Was this how the real Orihime felt about Ichigo?

He pinched the brigde of his nose and shook the thought from his spinning head. But it nagged at him for a while until he asked.

"Do you love me Orihime?" The hollow version of the innocent girl squealed with delight.

"So you love me too!" she cried, successfully glomping him and pushing him to the floor. He was taken aback by this sudden assault on his person, but simply grinned and nodded slowly, propping himself up on his elbows. Orihime hugged his chest tightly and buried her beautiful face in his robes, breathing in his scent deeply. She raised him off of the ground and then looked up into his confused eyes with her rather innocent ones. He could feel her wide grin forming on her lips even though his robes. It was evident. He loved her.

"Yeah, I guess that I love you too. Now let's go see kingy and his friend. I'm sure we'll be able to find out what they're doing in _my_ kingdom!" he proclaimed very proudly, almost with an aura of dark pride around him. Orihime laughed hysterically.

"So you are master of your realm, eh? I knew I had the right title down," she said, letting him go and running ahead of him. Hichigo chased after her and laughed with her. God, he could do this forever if it meant that it would bring a smile to her face and elicit those cute little noises from deep within her. If this was love, this feeling about Orihime that he couldn't get his mind around, then he'd keep it. So long as Orihime was his, he would be hers too. And he wasn't letting go of this one, no way! She knew what he liked between the sheets! He grinned as widely as ever as that dirty thought crossed his mind again today. Yeah, he was _definitely_ going to keep her all for himself and never share her, not even for even a second.

Now time to find kingy and his friend.

_A/N: Yeah, I know that this chapter wasn't very good, and I'm sorry. But right now, everything is set, and the actors are assembled for the last few parts of this play. I do hope you enjoyed what went on between Hichigo and Orihime in this one. Yeah, I know it was fluffy, but if you had a girl who was Orihime-class hot, wouldn't you be in love? Well, hope you review. Tell me what you thought of it!_


	7. Into Blanco Fortelazo

_A/N: Well, I have no idea how long it's been since I've updated anything, so I'll go ahead and tell you that I'm in a huge slump here. Really, I'm just trying to find out how to keep up to my about-three-thousand-word chapters without making them boring. I have a whole mess of ideas, some that I'll actually use for a triquil, yeah, I actually might make one if I'm not too lazy. Oh well, hope you don't find this chapter too boring for your tastes. Read and review._

Ichigo Kurosaki was not a man to be messed around with, or so he had thought before he came here. But for now, he had six half-dead arrancar at his feet and a massive crowd of hollows all about him. Raitsu flared from not only his body, but his massive glaive, now shining brightly in the pale white glow of the three moons overhead. From here, Ichigo knew that he was in deep shit, but having these arrancar making fun of him and Nell's relationship was totally unacceptable. Metropolis Kid sat Indian-style in mid air, a bored look on his face and bow somehow standing on the end of his index finger.

Bydo had his rocket launcher held tightly in his grip, pointing it at random hollows at any given moment. The vizard seemed to love any kind of mayhem and destruction that he could find. He'd almost fought this battle for Ichigo because he claimed that 'it would be something to do' for enjoyment of course. Ichigo knew exactly what the guy meant. This place was so damn big and there was nothing to keep your time occupied with. Not even fighting took your mind off of how bland and boring this place was!

Three figures flashed into view and surrounded Ichigo, all with blades drawn. Ichigo examined the two in front of him. They both wore large masks that resembled a bull's head. They each wore a long coat that stretched down to their sandaled feel. Of course, everything was white, as it was in Blanco Fortaleza. Ichigo could barely take it here. How in the hell was he supposed to rescue Nell if all he did was wander around this friggin' place and do nothing?! Ichigo shouldered his weapon and relaxed a bit, almost sure that Metropolis Kid would help. But when he looked up, the arrancar was gone! Ichigo still felt his raitsu, so how could this be? He turned around and looked to where Bydo was standing. But he too was gone from sight, not even a raitsu signature to follow!

"Kurosaki Ichigo! You have caused enough trouble for one day," one of the masked figure stated, raising his blade higher up for a defensive posture. Ichigo shrugged.

"Fine then. You want me to leave, then take me to this Hollow King that everyone's been talking about behind my back," Ichigo said with a glare to the crowd of hollows. They quickly scattered in all directions. Ichigo raised an eyebrow and searched the bull warriors' faces for any trace of surprise or disgust, but he could only see their cold and demeaning glares. Ichigo took a deep breath and the three arrancar flashed ahead of him swords now put away. Ichigo shun-po'd after them, following them through the strangely empty streets of this new place.

Ichigo followed them for a few minutes and then they suddenly appeared at a massive gateway the likes of which Ichigo had never dreamt of. This gate was massive! God, it stood nearly a hundred feet tall and the walls around it were even taller, at least twice the size. Ichigo gazed in wonder at the gate until it began to open, the hinges crying out in agony. Ichigo winced in pain as the incredibly loud noise tore into his head and made his eardrums almost burst. But he held his ground until the gate was opened, wherein lay nearly a hundred arrancar, all with blade of every shape and size. Every one of them was arbed the same, a big cloak that covered their entire form and a bull's head mask.

"If you can defeat the Courtyard Brutes, then you may gain entry to the King's Quarters, where you shall battle the Hounds of Fate. You will receive more information when you get there." As soon as the arrancar was through talking, he and his two followers vanished, leaving Ichigo with a hundred arrancar to fight. Three of them rushed at Ichigo and he brought his massive glaive to bear on them, swinging with all his might. Shikkyaku Getsu sliced a bloody swathe of destruction through the incoming arrancar, tearing flesh from bone. He sent limbs flying away and left blood remains where he stood. Ichigo walked forward, weapon in one hand and hollow mask being pulled over his face with the other.

More arrancar charged, from all sides, some releasing their zanpakuto as soon as they possibly could. Ichigo was amazed at the indescribable forms they took on, all kinds of strange animals, some not even within Ichigo's capacity to understand. But he couldn't tarry with such irrelevant thoughts as they hacked and slashed at his body, now covered with light lacerations and cuts from head to toe. Ichigo swung left and then up, taking one of the larger beasts throught the chest and then through the chin and up to its head, blood shooting out of both gaping wounds like a fountain.

Ichigo kicked it aside and swung in a circle, loping off head and arms, arrancar corpses spraying blood all over the place. Ichigo roared in pain as a claw tore into his back. He turned around and head-butted the arrancar with all his might, cracking its long lupine snout. Blood shot out and Ichigo grabbed the wolf-like creature by one of its long fangs and smashed his blade into the back of its throat, piercing its neck through and severing its spine instantly. Ichigo grinned maniacally and withdrew his blade, listening gleefully to the gurgling sounds that emerged from the creature's throat. He turned to face the rest of his opponents, all now backing off a bit from their crazed enemy.

Ichigo had no idea what had come over him, but he wasn't opposed to it. Hey, it was letting him win against these weaker arrancar, so why not go with the flow to some extent? Ichigo shun-po'd to his nearest opponents, all of which looked like large feline creatures. Ichigo slashed the first one across the ankles and the arrancar leapt back, only to have the bones of his feet crack and crunch beneath his own weight. It howled in pain and Ichigo slammed his glaive into its skull, driving its head into the ground.

The vizard leapt aside as three clawed hands and a large bear paw swept down at him. Fortunately for Ichigo, the owners of said appendages now argued with each other and began to fight amongst themselves. Ichgo now realized why their group had been given the name _Courtyard Brutes_. He jumped back and began to slash his way through the remainder of the arrancar here to get to a large archway with semi-transparent crimson drapes and a strong odor of perfume seeping into the courtyard. Ichigo made it to the steps at the base of the massive structure which the arch was resting under.

He quickly bounded up the steps and left the Courtyard Brutes to fight amongst themselves for the time being. He'd deal with them once they understood that he was gone and that fighting their own would do nothing to help their chances against him. Ichigo stopped shortly after he reached the top of the steps to catch his breath and throw off his blood-soaked shirt, leaving him with only a kosode to cover up his torso. Well, he had two cloth paudrons, but they weren't really of much use to him at all. Ichigo managed to stop the bleeding from his various wounds using his hollow powers, but they wouldn't actually heal. Even so, he was thankful that he still retained a measure of his hollowness, even with his hollow banished as of late.

Ichigo peered into the door, lightly veiled by the crimson drapes. The vizard was worried about these alleged _Hounds of Fate_ that the arrancar had warned him about. The name suggested that this wasn't going to be easy, and Ichigo didn't want to have to fight anymore from here. Hadn't he already gotten through the courtyard to get into this place? Had that not been enough to say 'hey, I'm worthy of your audience Hollow King' or did he have to go on another fucking _journey_ to help a friend. This was getting rather redundant, wasn't it?

Ichigo took a deep breath to calm his nerves and then jumped into the room in front of him, rolling as he hit the ground and gripping his weapon tightly, prepared to fight an army of gigantic hounds that looked like Hell itself had coughed them forth. But as soon as Ichigo's eyes adjusted to the oddly dim light, there was something amiss here. He noticed that there were no snarling or ferocious dogs trying to kill him. There was no barking or growling. Heck, there wasn't any noise at all! And this was more unsettling for Ichigo than anything he'd ever felt before. Not knowing your enemy was a warrior's worst nightmare.

Ichigo stood up slowly, his piercing gaze dancing around the room, looking for any sign of movement or any kind of enemy to be found. But after a few minutes, he couldn't find anything, and he relaxing a bit, still on guard though. He stepped forward cautiously, half-expecting the floor to drop out from beneath him at any moment now. But when it didn't, he breathed a small sigh of relief. And it was then that it spoke.

"My my, such a handsome opponent. We might actually be able to enjoy this one," a very feminine voice said from somewhere within the dim room. Ichigo lashed out into a dark corner, but his blade simply tore apart some of the drapes that hung there. A slight sound of giggling wafted through the air, and very husky voice spoke to Ichigo directly.

"The hounds approach. But fear not, they are very pleased with your strength young one," the voice spoke, right into his ear. The owner of those words was so close that Ichigo could feel her breath on his neck. Ichigo swung to his right, but again, his blade didn't reach its target.

"Please stay a while. We don't have many new guests these days," a third voice whined into his left ear. Ichigo fumed and lashed out in every direction and almost losing his balance. He'd already lost his cool. Now he was furious. These people were just screwing with him! Ichigo's eyes darted around the room, still trying to find who the hell it was that was here in this room with him. Damn, it was still too dark. The only thing that he could see was a large pavilion in the center of the room with three dim candles glowing within it. Ichigo knew that he was probably walking right into a trap, but at least it would start the fight.

Ichigo slowly made his way to the pavilion and gazed into it. What in God's name was wrong with this place? Inside of the thing was a huge bed with more semi-transparent drapes covering up what was on it. Ichigo cautiously edged forward, his blade outstretched far in front of him. He wasn't taking any chances with this, no way. The vizard suddenly burst through the drapes and glanced around the bed within. What he saw made his knees weak and his face flush bright red.

On the bed sat a naked arrancar, nothing on her body but a sash holding a short blade in its sheathe. Ichigo wanted to look away, but he couldn't. He gazed into her soft purple eyes, bright blue bangs coming down to her eyes and almost veiling them completely. Long hair spilled over her shoulders and stopped just before her breasts, leaving her chest completely exposed for Ichigo to see. The embarrassed teen turned his gaze away from her, not wishing to let his gaze proceed any further. He pulled up his hollow mask and spoke.

"Tell me how to get to the Hollow King," he demanded. The woman laughed whole-heartedly, and then realized that he was serious.

"And you think that I'd tell you something like that? No, no I can't do that until you fulfill your end of the bargain."

"Fine, what do you want me to do, kill something, kill someone, go fight something?"

"I'll be blunt. _We_ want you to have sex with us," she said. Ichigo's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"YOU WANT ME TO HAVE _WHAT_ WITH YOU?!" Ichigo roared in embarrassment, staggering backwards and out of the pavilion. But a strong pair of arms wrapped around his waist and pull him further back. Ichigo whipped his blade backwards, but something caught his wrist and removed his blade from his grip. All of the raitsu Shikkyaku Getsu had possessed only moments ago now poured back into Ichigo's body, refilling him with renewed energy and strength. He grabbed the hands wrapped around him and pulled them away, grabbing his blade out of the darkness. All of his power drained back into the weapon and he was instantly pinned to the floor, weapon out of reach and power flowing through his veins.

Ichigo roared. How in the hell was he supposed to get his weapon back when he was knocked to the ground every time he touched it?! The figure on top of him grinned, feral canine-like teeth gleaming in the darkness. Ichigo saw long blonde locks of hair on either side of his head and groaned, bringing his hands up to push this woman off. But when his hands touched her, Ichigo's entire face flushed an even deeper shade of red and he quickly withdrew his hands.

Oh shit. Ichigo had just touched her chest, her bare chest to be perfectly clear. He squeezed his eyes shut and the hands on him moved to bring his arrancar shirt off of his body. Ichigo grabbed her slender hands and pulled them out to each side the woman leaned forward and smashed her chest against Ichigo's. He could feel the unmistakable warmth of a woman's chest against his own. He suppressed a moan as two fingers traced over his…more _private_ areas and his body betrayed him. He couldn't stop his mind from playing all these games with him, but he knew that his body didn't want it to stop here.

The woman giggled softly and purred her soon-to-be-rant huskily…at first.

"I guess that means that you want this as much as we do. King Rey Matador (King Slayer) really doesn't like us much anymore because we weren't the type of girls he was looking for. He likes that kind of…bigger chested…whores! God, I can't take it! He just fucks 'em like they're his property or something. Yeah, he's the king, but that's so vile and disgusting, I can't stand it! And that's why we want you, because we've never been able to experience something like that. Because that bastard king left us…virgins. Please…just do this for us. Fill our hollow voids with soul." Ichigo shook his head slowly, nervous and frightened almost.

Why were they wanting _him_? Couldn't they just use someone else for this kind of task? Ichigo tried to move away, but the woman who had previously been on a certain bed nearby was looming over him, a wide grin on her face.

"That wasn't a suggestion or question. It was a command. So sit still and take our virginity you stupid shinigami!" the woman cried out, slamming her fists to the ground and crushing the stonework beneath her fingers. Ichigo froze. Oh shit. If this was what they were like when they were a _little_ bit angry, he dare not spurn them in any way. Lest he have the wrath of all three of them against him. But still, he had no idea why they were called the Hounds of Fate. Ichigo had no time to think as a pair of plump pink lips descended to his and a tongue slipped past his teeth and began to explore his mouth.

_A/N: There you go. I really tried for the fights and please, don't flame me because I can't put my imagined fights into words. Well, I guess what I'm trying to say is that I want your opinions on the fight. Reviews are always welcomed…and needed!_


	8. The King and His Comrades

_A/N: Sorry it took so long guys. I was at a writer's block with this one. This will be the last chapter of this fanfiction and the close of the Ichi-Nell saga, however short it was. I hope you enjoy it, and don't flame me please. If you don't like it, please keep that to yourself. Read and review.

* * *

_

**Recap:** Ichigo had no time to think as a pair of plump pink lips descended to his and a tongue slipped past the barrier of his teeth and began to explore his mouth.

* * *

**Present:** Ichigo panted heavily and stood up slowly, reaching around the darkness for his huge zanpakuto. God, he needed to get more practice! These women had almost been to much for him, but in the end, he'd won his right to pass through this area. Damn, getting them to talk had been so difficult, all of that labor and hard work to get the damned information on where to proceed. He groaned, almost sad about what he had done to them to get the information. But he had no other choice, right? He slashed the drapes away and growled as he saw their bodies stretched across the bed.

Damn, that had been rough, and all over the room too. With all three of them, blood all over the walls. How rough could a _woman_ be?! He turned away from the bed and looked around the room. It had taken everything he had to get those four little words out of their mouths, and after sufficient _persuasion_ on his part. Those four little words, _beyond the green curtain_. Now all he had to do was get to the end of whatever lay behind the green curtain and get to the Hollow King to find out where Nell was and how to get her back. Pushing those thoughts aside, and desperately trying to ignore the blood all over the walls, he made his way to the green drapes that lined a vague archway.

The teen raised his massive zanpakuto and slashed down, severing the drapes in a diagonal line, the bottom halve falling to the ground silently. Ichigo stepped through the now-cleared archway and looked around. He was in a purely white hallway that seemed to have no end in sight. He noted silently that this was probably an optical illusion meant to fool the average brute that could get this far, if anyone could beat the berserkers outside. He stepped into the hallway and walked through it. White walls stared at him blankly as he stepped on, footsteps echoing through the empty hallways as he began to walk faster and faster. All he wanted was to continue and find a way to get Nell back into his arms again.

At the thought of Nell, he broke into a run, _Shikkakyu Getsu_ floating ominously above his left shoulder. Ichigo simply ran on, not an end in sight to this hallway. How long was it going to be before he reached the end of the hallway. He only knew that he must get there. So he ran on, not even once thinking about how tired his body was already.

* * *

Hichigo Shirosaki sat atop one of the many ruins in Hueco Mundo and arched an eyebrow slightly at what he saw. It was kingy's pal, but where was kingy? Weren't they together every waking moment of their lives? This was strange, very strange indeed. Orihime was next to him now, he long zanpakuro on her back and her revealing outfit almost at the bursting point it was so tight. Damn, Hichigo couldn't get enough of this.

"So when do we go get…just one of them? Aw…I wanted both of them so I could see what the other you is like!" she whined. Hichigo arched an eyebrow.

"You sayin' I'm not enough fer ya?" he asked apprehensively. Orihime shook her head with a smirk on her face.

"Not that, I just wanted something new for a while, like a toy," she replied. Hichigo grinned and used sonido to warp just in front of Nell. When he arrived at his desired destination, Nell's eyes widened and she lunged forward, tackling Hichigo to the ground with crushing force as she hugged him too tightly for his comfort. He was still a bit tired from back in Las Noches. Nell began to cry as she rolled around in the sand, still crushing him with her arms and her chest.

"Ichigo! I thought you were dead! I found you!" she cried out in happiness. Hichigo managed to get some breathing room as he pried one of her arms off of him. He put his forehead against hers and pried his body from hers, rolling back in the sat to end up on his ass. He shook the sand from his hair and growled slightly. Nell sat in front of him, a finger o her lips like she was confused.

"I'm not kingy, woman. I'm Hichigo Shirosaki, and you're in my territory!" he proclaimed proudly. But as he turned his attention back to her, he saw that her eyes were filling with tears and her expression had changed from happy to sad. She looked at him like he had just killed her puppy or something. _Oh God, not the waterworks_, Hichigo thought. He groaned as tears began to spill from her eyes again.

"WAH! THAT'S SO MEAN OF YOU TO PRETEND TO BE ICHIGO!" she cried out, putting her face in her hands and beginning to wail in misery. Hichigo couldn't stand to see a woman cry, damn kingy for that. The hollow king sighed and stooped low, putting a hand on Nell's shoulder to comfort her. Orihime warped behind her and tilted her head to the side, arching an eyebrow as she drew her blade.

"What's wrong with her? I thought Ichigo was supposed to be here?" she said, looking around to try and find the person she had just mentioned. Hichigo tilted Nell's head up and she looked at him through teary eyes, still crying, but remaining silent.

"How about this? Since I can't find kingy, we'll go back to Las Noches and have a party until his dumb ass find you, okay?" he said in a comforting tone, however comforting a perverted hollow can sound. Nell nodded slowly, beginning to wipe the tears from her eyes. Hichigo stood up and let out a sigh of relief. He turned around and before he could even breathe, there was such a presence that he dropped to his knees as the raitsu spilled over the land. His eyes went as wide as dinner plates as he realized who it was.

"Shit…" he murmured as he saw the hollow, the Lord of Blanco Fortelazo.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Ichigo had run out of places to look besides this huge, towering white doorway. Damn whoever made this place. Every frickin' doorway was exactly the same and filled with hollows and monsters! Ichigo was soaked with blood right now, dripping off of his robes, his skin, and his weapon. He hefted the huge glaive up into the air and smashed it down on the white doorway. He was tired of this. Too many damned hollows in this place, that was for sure.

Ichigo looked around this room, which was much larger than the previous ones. It matched the huge gates, everything made of white marble. Three strange torches with glowing multicolored light hung on the wall. They gave off an eerie glow that reminded Ichigo of an old horror movie. This must be the monster's lair or something. Ren and purple drapes were strung up all across the arches that lines the massive room, a long row of columns in the center of the room to support the massive weight of the room above this place. God! This place was massive!

He stepped forward, and much to his surprise, there was an icy chill that overtook him and he began to shiver violently. _Shikkakyu Getsu_ began to crackle with some strange reaction with this place. Ichigo's robes began to ice over, soaked with blood and gore, it was only natural. Ichigo's skin began to hurt because the blood froze on his arms. But still he walked on, not caring about the searing pain on his body. His cloak cracked in half and then crumbled into ice. Ichigo's huge blade now roared with a reaction to this place and he brought it down in front of him, crumbling his blood-soaked sleeves. He looked all around. He hadn't noticed it before, but the torches, all six of them, were now a deep blue color and their flames licked at the white ceiling, as if they wanted to get away from Ichigo.

He paid them no mind as he walked forward still, his straw sandals snapping and his socks cracking like his robes. He was now shoeless, sleeveless, and freezing cold. His expression hadn't changed, still cold and glaring. He didn't like the feeling of this place. It wasn't right. He shun-po'd to the end of the room and looked up at the massive dark space in front of him. He furrowed his brow and a torch flickered red in front of him, illuminating the empty black space. His eyes filled with horror as he saw what lay in the darkness. There were three figures in front of him, hung by their wrists by chains that disappeared in the darkness overhead. So tall was this room that the roof was still dark even though there were shield-sized torches lit on the walls and in front of Ichigo. His eyes filled with tears.

"Nell…Hichi…Orihime…" Ichigo murmured as he saw his lover, hollow, and friend all strung up, lifeless, cold and lifeless. Ichigo gripped his blade so tightly that his hands began to bleed on the grip. Who had done this?!

"I see you've found these decorations I strung up for you," said an eerily familiar voice from behind the young vizard. Ichigo shipped his body around to find a massive figure before him, grinning from ear to ear with a malicious look on his big, ugly face.

"You bastard," Ichigo barely said above a whisper. The was a lump in his throat that he couldn't push down. This was Grand Fisher…the hollow who had killed his mother…

"Heh! I didn't think you'd be such a baby. Come now, just because your father killed me, doesn't mean that you have to look so dumbfounded. Yeah, I got killed, so what? I came here and took over the place after I absorbed a few hollows here and there for a few weeks. I can't see how Aizen managed to take over Hueco Mundo, so I took control of his place too. After that, getting rid of some of your friends was cake! I have to say though, I didn't think you'd be able to kill him, by pet dog Aizen," Grand Fisher sneered. Ichigo's eyes went as wide as dinner plates.

"Y-you killed Orihime? You told Aizen to kill her?" Ichigo asked, almost in disbelief. He was almost too stunned for words.

"Yeah, and Aizen did a great job with her, got you riled up. I don't see what the problem is, you lose some friends, your fuck buddy too. But you killed mine, the Hounds of Fate, and I was gonna use them tonight too." _A/N: __**Wait, so Ichido Didn't have sex with them?!**_ Ichigo flared with anger and rage he hadn't felt since he fought Aizen.

"You'll die you bastard!" Ichigo roared as he shun-po'd above Grand Fisher's head. He roared his strongest attack. It shook the room.

"ASSAI HIME!" Ichigo's weapon slammed donw and pushed Grand Fisher to the floor. Ichigo looked down, horrified to see what had happened. Grand Fisher was on the floor, yes, but his hands were clapped shut on Ichigo's blade, holding it in a shaky grasp.

"You think that'll stop me from living?!"

"ASSAI HIME!" Ichigo roared, but it was to no avail. The hollow lord was too strong, forcing both of Ichigo and Grand Fisher into a stalemate. Ichigo roared again and again, all the while, not noticing a familiar presence that crept up upon him, and another one, quite rambunctious, ran up behind he and the hollow lord.

"Fightin' so hard without us?" a voice roared. Ichigo didn't turn, because he already knew who it was. Bydo was here.

"I see we are at a stalemate Ichigo. Do you need any help?" asked Metropolis Kid as he materialized in front of Grand Fisher's face seemingly out of nowhere. He had his huge blue bow taught with tension. Bydo ran up beside him and grinned up at Ichigo through his hollow mask. They both held new weapons. Metropolis Kid had an English longbow as tall as his body, a massive blue arrow with a head the size of an anvil already nocked and waiting to be fired. Bydo was much enjoying his _two_ weapons. Over his left shoulder, he held his bone bazooka. Under his right arm, he held a minigun with bone bullets. He laughed maniacally, and Metropolis Kid only let out a sigh, as if he was noting his comrade's cheekiness.

"Guys, this bastard killed them…my friends…Nell…he killed them. He's gonna die," Ichigo rasped hoarsely, trying to keep down his growing tears. Metropolis Kid chuckled to himself.

"No, they're still alive. Cannot you hear their life pulsing? Don't worry, we'll halp you kill this one to free them," he said in a rather jovial tone, pulling his bow back even further. Bydo positioned a gun at each of Grand Fisher's arms.

"You can't block the mighty Ichigo!" he roared, blasing off both of the hollow lord's hands with a flurry of bone and explosions. Ichigo stood, suspended in mid air as blood anf flesh and bone rained down around him. He was so cold, he could barley move. Grand Fisher squeezed his eyes shut, and Metropolis Kid fired his bow, the arrow slamming into the hollow's forehead and pointing his hea dup at Ichigo.

"Face your death honorably, coward," he scolded harshly. Ichigo grinned as Grand Fisher's eyes opened and filled with terror.

"ASSAI HIME!" the vizard roared. His blade slammed into Grand Fisher's head and pierced all the way through, down to the neck, shattering brains and bones as it met them, the crackling energy pulsating through the hollow's entire form and sizzling the blood that gushed out of both ends of the wound. Red steam rose like pillars of smoke from the hollow's corpse and Ichigo grinned with satisfaction. He shun-po'd off of Grand Fisher's fresh corpse and immediately cut down his friends and lover, setting them all down on the ground gently.

Bydo kicked Hichigo between the legs and sent the hollow into a tiarade. Metropolis Kid woke Orihime with a gently tap on the forehead, melting all of the frost on her cold body. She awoke and hugged Hichigo tightly. Ichigo leaned down and kissed Nell on the forehead. She immediately sprang up and buried her face in Ichigo's chest, hugging him so tightly that Ichigo thought that he could hear his bone about to break and bend.

"I thought you were dead! She yelled, swinging him back and forth like a ragdoll. Metropolis Kid and Bydo looked bitterly over at Grand Fisher and they both spat in unison.

"Fuck you." Bydo turned to Ichigo and grinned.

"Hey, you're the new hollow king, so make yourself at home. You got a Blanco Fortelazo ta rule!"

"And we are your guards. So long as you are not corrupt," Metropolis Kid said with a low bow. Ichigo sighed deeply and hugged Nell to his body.

"King sounds good, so does husband. How about it Nell? Will you marry me?" Nell kissed his neck.

Just so long as I get some kids," she purred seductively. Ichigo brought up his blade and pointed to the door with it, the cold air in the room becoming warm now as the torches flickered orange and green, swirling between the two colors as Ichigo turned his head with a lustful grin.

"Remove that bastard from my throne room and leave me be for a few hours," he commanded dramatically, as if her were already the king. Metropolis Kid nodded and Bydo let out a wolf howl as he left. Grand Fisher was gone within the second. Ichigo turned his attention back to Nell.

"One helluva trip, eh?" Ichigo stated as he kissed Nell fervorantly. She giggled.

"Yeah, and this is gonna be even better…"

* * *

And five years later, with the new king of hollows on his throne, all was rather quiet. Ichigo wasn't actually on his throne right now. He was meeting up with his dad and Hichigo for a little get-together out in the desert, which was much more lively now that Ichigo had taken control of the entire area. Snow no longer fell from the sky in blizzards, and it was mild here in the desert, warm actually with a ever-present moon overhead and a night that never lifted. Ichigo stood next to his wife, Nell, waiting impatiently for his father and semi-friend to arrive.

"PAPA!" a voice called out from far ahead. Ichigo strained to see who it was, and then realized that it was his four-year-old son, Keiei, running towards him with a big, goofy grin on his face. Ichigo actually smiled, something that was still uncommon for him to do. His son reminded him so much of how he used to be as a kid. Ichigo knelt down and his son slammed into him with the force of a rockslide, sand and dust and a few hollows flying past the two as Keiei hugged his father's neck tightly.

Ichigo laughed wholeheartedly and lifted his son over his head, finding that Hichigo and Orihime were chasing after him. Esshin was already close now, Ichigo's second son, Tutankhamen, on his shoulders. They were playing Ultimate Sphinx, although all it was happened to be nothing more than bucking bronco with a shinigami ex-captain of squad zero, who was happily running on all fours for his grandson, who clung to his back for dear life. Ichigo laughed out loud and everyone drew together eventually, Hichigo grimacing as he exchanged glances with Ichigo. They were on even terms, for the moment. They'd had a war, a short one, over who was the best. It had remained undecided after their women had gotten involved.

"Ichigo! My son, you've reared such great children! I'm so proud," Esshin said, standing up and removing the pharaoh-helmeted hollow grandson from his back and putting him under one arm. Hichigo laughed.

"You got some weird kids! Keiei! Tutankhamen! But this little fucker, he's too fast for his own good!" the hollow exclaimed, rather annoyed as he saw Keiei stick his tongue out. But the boy suddenly lit up excitedly and tugged at Ichigo's hamaka.

"Papa! Look what I can do!" he said, picking up a hollow lizard. Ichigo almost winced as his son squeezed the thing to death. Hichigo howled with laughter and grinned even more widely.

"I can't believe he actually did it! Took me two year ta teach him that! Haha!" he bellowed. Ichigo reached for his blade.

"What?" he growled menacingly. Hichigo immediately reached for his own version of _Shikkakyu Getsu_.

"Wanna fight do ya? Fine with me," he said. But before they could start, a blur of white light flashed between them and Ichigo's third child, Monakawa, his five-year-old daughter, tugged at her father's sleeve with tears in her eyes. Damn, she was too fast, even for Ichigo to outrun without shun-po.

"Papa! Bydo and Meto-Kid won't leave me alone! I don't wanna take a bath!" she whined. Ichigo saw both of said persons flash in front of him. Monakawa clambered onto Ichigo's shoulder and hid.

"Mona-chan, I ain't gonna hurt you," Bydo said in a failed attempt to draw her out. His face was red beneath his mask. Ichigo looked at Metropolis Kid with an apologetic expression.

"Sorry about the nickname," he said, laughing in an embarrassed tone. Metropolis Kid simply nodded.

"She is a child. I don't mind, although Metro-Boy was rather annoying," he said. They both turned to Mona, who still clutched her father's shoulder for dear life against the bath-sayers.

"Please," Bydo tried.

"Never," hissed Mona in response, firing an ill-formed cero that was more like a burb with a puff of red smoke. Bydo groaned. Metropolis Kid suddenly held up a row of red lollipops like playing cards.

"Take a bath, and you'll get one of these," he said. Mona's eyes lit up and she raced off back the way she had come. Metropolis Kid and Bydo disappeared with her. Ichigo sat down and the desert formed into a marble floor beneath him. He formed the marble across a wide area and everyone sat down, sweeping sand out from under them as they plopped down. Keiei and Tutankhamen began an arm-wrestling match off to the side as the adults began their conversation.

"So, how are things in Hueco Mundo, Hichigo?" Nell asked. Hichigo yawned.

"Nothin' special, just more idiots from the Soul Society wantin' Ichigo to be a captain. I already told 'em ta beat it and contact you through that big ass gate, whatever it is, and get you directly. I hate these fuckin' guys comin' ta _my_ fortress and disturbing me while I'm _busy_, he said, a grin plastered on his face. Ichigo growled, glancing over at his sons, but said nothing more.

"Alright, so what about these shinigami, any of 'em you know?" Ichigo asked. Esshin beamed proudly.

"I sent for them! But they always go to the wrong place, and I'm afraid to go back to the Soul Society after you became king here. I don't think many of them like you now either."

"And Kenpachy keep comin' inta _my fuckin' room_ and challenging _you_ to a fight! Tell him ta use the gate and fuck up your bedroom!" Hichigo roared in a very angry tone. Ichigo smiled guiltily.

"Sorry, I'll try to get him to stop that. Most everyone else goes through the gate like I said they should, but some of them just forget. I'll try and fix that when I nagociate with them again. I don't know if Byakuya is still waiting for me to go back there so he can try to kill me again." Everyone laughed and Ichigo's face tinted red. He didn't like being an assassination target by that stoic, almost silent, guy. It was creepy! But, it wasn't all bad. Hollows now had spirit particles to feed on from the Soul Society, a sort of agreement from Ichigo that his 'subjects' wouldn't try to slaughter the innocent anymore. And so far, it had all worked out.

He still retained his friends in the Soul Society, like Toshiro, Rangiku, Kenpachi, Yachiro, Unohana, and others like them. It wasn't bad at all for it to be like this. He sat back and watched his Keiei win the arm wrestling match and draped his hollow mask over his face. It was like a bunch of sword blades that formed into a helmet shape, wings of blades coming off of the top. Tutankhamen, named so for his hollow mask, had rather a helmet with a ninja-looking mask over his nose and mouth most of the time. His helmet was like that of an Egyptian pharaoh, topped with a serpent's head, glowing red eyes. Ichigo took pride in his children. His daughter was the odd on though, a vizard like himself. But, he had a normal family for the most part.

It's good to be da king!

* * *

_A/N: And there you have it, THE END! Alright I'd like to say that this was an inspiration out of nowhere and I will probably never happen again. I thank you all for waiting so long for this and I hope you enjoyed it. One last thing before I leave. LEAVE ME A REVIEW AND NO FLAMES EITHER! Thank you._

_Always Finishing Up What I Started A Long Time Ago – Azure Zangetsu_


End file.
